Me Da Uma Carona?
by Nick Crawford
Summary: Ela pensava que sabia quem era. Mas ele a fez descobrir que tinha uma outra identidade.
1. Capítulo 1

**Me Da Uma Carona?** pertence parcialmente a **Barbara McCauley**! Quanto aos personagens, uns pertencem a Barbara McCauley e outros a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Me Da Uma Carona?**

— Lily, pelo amor de Deus! Como Evelyn terminará isso se você não pára? — Lisa Dupre-Evans olhou para o Rolex de ouro no pulso magro e depois, com impaciência, para a filha. — Agora estique-se, querida, e erga o queixo. Faltam apenas três dias para o casamento e isso tem que estar _perfeito._

Esbelta e estonteante, a própria Lisa era o retrato da perfeição. Diziam que a filha era muito parecida com ela, embora Lily fosse uns oito centímetros mais alta e seus olhos fossem verdes em vez de castanhos, como os de Lisa.

— Herança de sua bisavó — Lisa costumava dizer, quando comentavam sobre a cor dos olhos da filha.

Enquanto Lisa a circulava, Lily encolheu a barriga, trincou os dentes por causa dos alfinetes no vestido, jogou os ombros para trás e ergueu o queixo.

Ela não conseguia respirar, nem se mexer, e uma coceira persistente se instalou no meio das suas costas.

_Três dias._

Como se Lily precisasse ser lembrada de que faltavam apenas três dias para seu próprio casamento.

Precisamente: setenta e oito horas, quarenta e dois minutos e — ela olhou para o relógio na parede do provador da chique loja de noivas — trinta e sete segundos.

Lily engoliu em seco. Pôde ver três jovens idênticas usando cetim branco e rendas italianas encarando-a dos espelhos triplos. Era estranho, pensou Lily, que as imagens refletidas não se parecessem com ela.

Não _sentia _como se fosse ela.

— Ela emagreceu — afirmou Evelyn Goodmyer, a costureira mais requisitada em toda a Carolina do Sul, ajustando a costura debaixo do braço de Lily. — Era um manequim trinta e oito perfeito antes. Como posso...

— Meu Deus, Lisa! — Victoria Hollingsworth irrompeu no provador, com um jornal na mão. — Você precisa ver isso!

— Vickie — disse Lisa impaciente. Victoria abriu o jornal e o mostrou a Lisa.

— O _Charlston Times _de hoje. A coluna social, na página central.

Victoria fora companheira de Lisa na Universidade de Vassar, também era madrinha de Lily. E — Lily ressentiu-se ao olhar para o relógio novamente — em setenta e oito horas, trinta e nove minutos e vinte e seis segundos, Victoria também seria sua sogra. Victoria rapidamente começou a ler:

— Oliver Hollingsworth e sua noiva, Lily Evans, em um evento de caridade pela nova ala infantil do Hospital Memorial de St. Evastine, semana passada, vão se casar, neste sábado, na Catedral Chilton.

— Só isso?

— Claro que não, tolinha. —Victoria pigarreou. — Srta. Evans, 24, filha do armador John Evans III e de Lisa Dupre-Evans, tradicionais moradores de Rolling Estates em Hillgrove, é formada _summa cum laude _pela Universidade de Radcliffe. Oliver, 26, filho de Nevin e Victoria Hollingsworth, também residentes de Rolling Estates, recentemente recebeu seu MBA de Harvard, depois de se formar como _Phi Beta Kappa _em Princeton. Atualmente, é gerente na firma de contabilidade Hollingsworth e Associados, em Blossomville.

Os olhos de Victoria se encheram de lágrimas e a voz oscilou.

— Meu menininho cresceu, Lisa. E Lily, nossa linda e preciosa Lily... — Victoria e Lisa olharam para Lily e suspiraram.

_"Parem!" _Ela queria gritar. "Parem, parem, _parem!" _Entre a mãe e a avó, nas últimas semanas, Lily já vira lágrimas femininas demais.

Quando Evelyn colocou outro alfinete no corpete, acertou-a na pele. Lily sentiu os próprios olhos lacrimejarem.

— Ah, Vickie, você a fez chorar também. — Fungando, Lisa guardou o jornal. — Você pode ler isto mais tarde, Lily. Temos de nos apressar, se quisermos manter nossa reserva às onze e meia no Season's.

— Não consigo acabar tão rápido — interrompeu a costureira. — Ela ainda precisa experimentar os sapatos. Ela irá quando acabarmos aqui.

— Acho que não tem problema. — Lisa beijou a filha. — Mandarei Thomas apanhá-la, querida. Avise quando estiver pronta.

Evelyn acompanhou Lisa e Victoria até a porta. Lily olhou para os espelhos.

Desta vez, suas lágrimas nada tinham a ver com alfinetes. Olhou para o relógio mais uma vez.

Setenta e oito horas, vinte e nove minutos e doze segundos.

* * *

James Potter estava de muito mau humor, devido ao calor e à umidade dentro do seu carro, ou a doze horas de direção direto de Nova Jersey na noite passada, já há vinte e quatro horas sem dormir. Talvez seu humor estivesse relacionado ao fato de estar há duas horas esperando em frente a esta loja, suando feito um porco, sem sequer um vestígio da mulher.

"O que _diabos _ela fazia lá dentro há duas horas?"

Não estava interessado em saber, James pegou outra garrafa de água do isopor. Havia coisas que ele preferia não saber; casamentos e compras femininas encabeçavam a lista. "Quanto menos souber sobre isso, melhor."

Bebeu metade da garrafa. Por sorte a mãe saíra há meia hora com outra mulher. Ele recebera instruções específicas de Remus Lupin para só abordar Lily Evans quando estivesse sozinha. James viu sua oportunidade. Considerando o controle dos Evans, James achou que talvez não tivesse outra chance.

Se mamãe e papai Evans vissem o detetive particular com cabelo bagunçado com a sua menininha preciosa, provavelmente mandariam a polícia trancafiá-lo num piscar de olhos. O fato de ele não infringir qualquer lei era irrelevante. Os ricos tinham suas próprias regras, suas próprias leis.

E ele as dele.

Não pretendia ir para a cadeia, por ninguém, nem por qualquer dinheiro. Faria seu trabalho, e se mandaria dali. Era especializado nos mais difíceis, e delicados, casos de pessoas desaparecidas, seu trabalho o levava a atravessar todo o país. Passava mais tempo viajando que em seu apartamento em Nova Jersey, mas isso não o incomodava. James gostava de estar sempre em movimento, e rápido.

E possuía o carro certo: um Charger 426, modelo 1968. Artesanal e meticulosamente restaurado, seu bebê era pura força e velocidade. Na estrada podia fazer um quilômetro em 26,5 segundos.

Depois de completar este serviço talvez fosse para Miami por algumas semanas, tentaria quebrar seu recorde e dividiria uma jarra de marguerita com... "Qual era mesmo o nome da garçonete que conhecera ano passado quando perseguira aquele vigarista no hotel? Sandy. Loura, resolvida e divorciada." Ele sorriu com a lembrança, percebeu que há muito tempo já vinha trabalhando demais. Só trabalho e nenhuma diversão não era bom para James.

Tudo isso estava prestes a mudar.

James viu a mulher saindo da loja de noivas, trazia suas sacolas. Ele a viu colocar os óculos escuros e parar na frente da loja, olhando na direção dos carros.

"Puxa, ela é linda." Era alta para uma mulher, provavelmente um metro e setenta, esbelta, pernas compridas e de estrutura delicada. O rosto tinha o formato de coração.

"E a boca, meu Deus." Grande, suculenta e carnuda.

Ele suspirou desapontado. Ela era trabalho e não lazer.

"Mas olhar não faz mal, faz?", pensou ao tirar as chaves da ignição.

Saiu do carro, evitando contato visual. Ela parecia esperar uma carona, e ele teria de agir rápido para não perdê-la. Já estava na metade da rua, quando ela repentinamente virou-se, caminhou na direção oposta e desapareceu na esquina.

"Diabos!"

Será que ela o viu? Improvável. Mesmo que o tivesse visto, não tinha como saber que estava ali por causa dela. Correu até a esquina e examinou a rua. Viu pessoas caminhando, homens e mulheres de negócios indo almoçar, clientes entrando e saindo de lojas, mas nem sinal de Lily Evans.

"O que diabos...? Será que ela entrou em outra loja?" Estava prestes a entrar na Joalheria de Maiman quando avistou o caminho de tijolos conduzindo a um pátio central. Hambúrgueres e pizza recém-saídos do forno perfumavam o corredor.

Instintivamente, James seguiu o caminho até um pátio interno, ao ar livre, repleto de samambaias e chafarizes. Havia pessoas almoçando nas mesas e cadeiras de ferro no centro do pátio onde vendedores serviam todo tipo de sanduíches.

_"Achei."_

Ela estava de pé na frente de um carrinho; um jovem sardento distraído demais com a bela cliente, sonhador, ruborizou e entregou-lhe um farto cachorro-quente. James escondeu-se detrás de uma samambaia quando ela olhou em sua direção. O detetive a viu afastar-se alguns metros e ficar de costas para ele.

— Está na hora do show — James sussurrou.

Aproximou-se dela por detrás, e parou a um metro de distância para lhe conceder algum espaço.

— Lily Evans?

Ela se sobressaltou e, sem se virar, jogou o cachorro-quente no lixo. Confuso, James a viu endireitar-se e se virar.

— Sim?

Droga. Ela podia ser apenas trabalho, mas mesmo assim sua pulsação disparou quando ela o encarou. Parecia linda do outro lado da rua, mas de perto ela era um estouro.

— Srta. Evans, eu... — Ele parou, olhou para a lata de lixo e franziu a testa. — Por que você fez isso?

— Fiz o quê?

Aborrecido, ele gesticulou na direção da lata de lixo.

— Desperdiçar um cachorro-quente.

— Não sei do que você está falando. Eu o conheço?

"Ela era boa", pensou James. Desdém e impaciência suficientes para colocá-lo no devido lugar sem ser rude. Que diabos. E por que ele deveria se importar?

— Meu nome é James Potter — disse, mostrando-lhe o distintivo de detetive particular. — Fui contratado por uma firma de advogados em Wolf River, Texas, para encontrá-la.

Ela examinou o distintivo com os óculos na ponta do nariz.

— Para quê?

— Podemos nos sentar? — James sugeriu, indicando uma mesa vazia.

— Receio que não, Sr. Potter, estou atrasada para um compromisso. — Ela abriu a bolsa, retirou de dentro um cartão e o entregou ao detetive.

— Se ligar para este telefone, a secretária de minha mãe marcará uma hora. Agora se me der licença...

Ele bloqueou-lhe a passagem e notou seus lábios apertados em sinal de irritação.

— Srta. Evans. Quem me contratou insiste que eu fale apenas com você.

— E eu insisto que me deixe passar.

— Eu só quero cinco minutos. Não precisa ter medo. Não estou aqui para machucá-la.

— Não estou com medo — disse friamente. — Estou com pressa. — Na verdade ela _estava _com medo. Embora estivesse acostumada a abordagens, geralmente com um pedido de doação para caridade, não era todo dia que um homem a surpreendia e a encurralava.

"Este não é um homem qualquer", pensou, segurando a bolsa de encontro ao peito. Devia ser o homem mais rústico que já vira. A camiseta azul-marinho delineava o tórax musculoso, enquanto um jeans desbotado cobria as pernas longas. O cabelo escuro estava todo bagunçado e o rosto — um rosto que lhe tirara o fôlego quando ela se virará pela primeira vez —já não via uma navalha há alguns dias. Os olhos eram castanho esverdeados, o nariz reto e a boca — seu olhar se focalizou nela —, a boca tinha uma arrogância displicente que lhe deixou a garganta seca.

Ajeitando os ombros, ela tentou forçar a passagem.

— Me desculpe, mas eu realmente não posso... — Mais uma vez ele se pôs no seu caminho.

— Você já ouviu falar em Damon e Nora Chesterton?

— Não. E eu apreciaria...

— E quanto a Rand e Seth Chesterton?

Ela hesitou, tentando dissipar a súbita dor por trás dos olhos. Nunca escutara nenhum destes nomes, tinha certeza disso. No entanto... Rand e Seth...

— E por que eu deveria?

— Porque — James inclinou-se, aproximando seu rosto do dela. — Damon e Nora Chesterton são seus pais verdadeiros, e Rand e Seth são seus irmãos.

Ela olhou demoradamente para ele, e depois começou a rir.

— Isso é a coisa mais ridícula que já ouvi.

Mas ele não sorriu, apenas continuou olhando para ela.

— Damon e Nora morreram num acidente de carro em Wolf River há vinte e três anos. Seus três filhos sobreviveram ao acidente e foram separados. Rand, de nove anos, foi adotado por Edward e Mary Biddell, de San Antônio. Seth, de sete, foi adotado por Ben e Susan Garrison, do Novo México. Anne, de dois anos, foi adotada por John e Lisa Evans, da Carolina do Sul, mas moradores da Inglaterra na época. Você e Anne, Srta. Evans, são a mesma pessoa.

O sorriso morreu nos seus lábios, e a dor por trás dos olhos se intensificou.

— Ou isso é uma piada de mau gosto, Sr. Potter, ou o senhor é um péssimo detetive que cometeu um terrível engano.

— Isto não é uma piada. E não cometo enganos. Você é Anne Chesterton, ilegalmente adotada pelos Evans enquanto moravam na Inglaterra. Quando John e Lisa voltaram aos Estados Unidos, um ano depois, com um bebê de três anos de idade, e disseram que ela era sua filha, ninguém duvidou.

— Não... Não acredito em você.

— Venha se sentar. — A voz dele era gentil. — Só por um instante. — Tonta, ela se deixou conduzir até uma mesa onde ele lhe ofereceu uma cadeira. Ela começou a se sentar, e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, isto é _ridículo _— disse afastando o braço da mão dele. — Eu _não _acredito em você!

James tirou alguns papéis do bolso de trás e os entregou a ela.

— Sei que precisará pensar nisso tudo, Srta. Evans. Estes documentos explicarão o que aconteceu. Leia-os, pergunte aos seus pais sobre a verdade. Quando estiver pronta, me ligue.

Ela não podia tocar nos papéis na mão dele. _Não _tocaria neles. Com um suspiro, ele os colocou na sacola de compras dela. O coração da moça batia forte e a dor por trás dos olhos estava insuportável. Tinha de sair dali. Agora. Ela se virou e correu... sem olhar para trás.

* * *

— Lily, querida, por favor, abra a porta. Por favor, querida.

Lily estava trancada em seu quarto, ignorava as persistentes batidas da mãe na porta. Ela estava há quinze minutos de pé no corredor, suplicando, ameaçando, e até chorando, mas Lily se recusava a responder.

— Sei que você está aí, querida. Fale comigo. Me diga o que está errado. Papai e eu consertaremos tudo.

Segurando os papéis que James Potter lhe deixara, Lily olhava fixamente para o teto. Os documentos eram de um advogado chamado Alvo Dumblendore: uma cópia da certidão de nascimento, um artigo de jornal descrevendo o acidente de carro, uma fotografia — ampliada e digitalizada — de Nora Chesterton num leito de hospital segurando uma recém-nascida, cercada da família sorridente: um marido charmoso e dois menininhos.

Lily passara a última hora olhando para a fotografia. Nora Chesterton se parecia muito com ela. O mesmo cabelo, o mesmo rosto, os mesmos olhos verdes.

E a prova contundente, a cópia de um contrato entre um advogado chamado Leon Waters, em Granite Springs, e John e Lisa Evans, um acordo vago para a transferência de uma quantia inespecífica caso aprovassem um certo "pacote".

Lily foi para casa depois do encontro com James. Não acreditava no que o homem lhe dissera. _Ainda _não acreditava.

Como era possível? Como é que tudo isso poderia ter acontecido? E por que seus pais teriam feito algo assim?

— Oh, John, graças a Deus você chegou — escutou a mãe dizer do outro lado da porta. — Ela almoçaria comigo e com Victoria, mas não apareceu, liguei para casa e Tiffany me disse que ela chegou há cerca de uma hora, e que parecia transtornada. Não quis falar com Tiffany nem com Richard, apenas veio direto para o quarto e, agora, não quer abrir a porta.

— Lily, aqui é o seu pai. Abra a porta imediatamente! Não tenho tempo para bobagens.

Com um suspiro, Lily sentou-se. Já que teria de encarar os pais, por que não agora?

Sentiu um nó no estômago ao olhar para os papéis.

_Damon e Nora Chesterton são os seus pais verdadeiros... mortos num acidente de carro... Rand e Seth..._

Rand e Seth. Estes nomes significavam algo para ela. Algo importante.

Engoliu em seco. Qualquer que fosse a verdade, o que quer que tivesse acontecido vinte e três anos atrás, ela precisava saber.

— Lily Evans! Abra imediatamen...

A mão do pai estava erguida, pronta para bater de novo na porta, quando Lily a abriu. A mãe correu para ela, abraçando-a.

— Lily, querida!

— O que aconteceu? — quis saber o pai. Com o corpo rígido, Lily afastou-se da mãe.

— Mãe, Pai. Entrem e sentem-se, por favor.

A calma na voz de Lily a espantou. _A própria _calma a espantou.

— O que houve? Sua mãe me tirou de uma reunião insistindo que você estava doente. Exijo saber o que está acontecendo.

— Pare de gritar com ela, John. Será que não percebe que ela já está aflita?

— Mãe...

— Lily, meu amor. Todas as noivas ficam nervosas antes do casamento. Isso é perfeitamente normal. John, traga meus sedativos do armário de re...

— _Não!_

John e Lisa ficaram chocados. Lily nunca falara com os pais naquele tom de voz. Ela não se lembrava de já ter-lhes dito não.

— Lily você está me assustando — disse a mãe. — O que foi? O que...

— Wolf River.

— Wolf River? — sussurrou Lisa, olhando para o marido. Naquele instante, Lily soube da verdade.

_"Meu Deus."_

Os olhos castanhos de Lisa transbordavam medo. Ela tentou se aproximar da filha, mas Lily a afastou.

— É verdade. Eu sou adotada.

— Onde você escutou tal coisa? — perguntou John, sério.

Na última hora rezara para que alguém estivesse brincando, ou que o detetive particular tivesse cometido um engano. _"Não cometo enganos", _ele lhe dissera. Pela expressão dos seus pais, ele parecia ter razão. Com a garganta seca, disse num sussurro:

— Um homem chamado James Potter, um detetive particular contratado por um advogado de Wolf River, me abordou quando saía da costureira. Ele me entregou um artigo de jornal sobre um acidente de carro e uma fotografia dos meus pais biológicos e dos meus dois irmãos. Ele também me deu uma cópia de um documento, um acordo entre vocês e um homem chamado Leon Waters.

Lisa apoiou-se no braço do marido.

— Lily...

— Ele me disse que o meu nome, meu nome de verdade, é Anne Chesterton. — Lily caminhou até a janela e viu o gramado da propriedade onde crescera. Era verde e suntuoso. A mansão era a maior na vizinhança abastada. — Os nomes dos meus... pais eram Damon e Nora Chesterton.

— Por favor, venha se sentar — pediu John. — Precisamos conversar sobre isso.

— Vocês me compraram. Como um dos seus barcos, ou casas, ou carros — disse Lily virando-se de frente para os pais.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Lily! — exclamou John. — Você está exagerando. Não foi nada disso.

— Então, me contem como foi — retrucou a moça, protegendo-se com os papéis como um escudo.

— John, por favor, deixe comigo — insistiu Lisa, olhando para o marido e apertando-lhe o braço. — Pouco depois de nos casarmos, o sócio do seu pai em Londres ofereceu sua parte na empresa. Embora isso significasse nos mudarmos para a Inglaterra por alguns anos, sabíamos ser uma oportunidade única. Foi uma época tumultuada para o seu pai, e eu fiquei sozinha a maior parte do tempo. Dois anos mais tarde, quando descobrimos que eu estava grávida, ficamos radiantes. — Lisa sentou-se na beirada da cama de Lily. — Eu abortei o bebê com cinco meses de gravidez. Houve algumas complicações. Eu... Eu precisei de uma histerectomia aos vinte oito anos de idade. — Lisa fechou os olhos. — Pensei que minha vida tivesse acabado.

Apesar da própria confusão e raiva, Lily sentiu pela perda da mãe. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se ao seu lado. Havia lágrimas nos olhos de Lisa quando ela os abriu novamente.

— Quando seu pai a trouxe para mim, não perguntei como ele a havia encontrado. Não me importava. Você era a criança mais linda que eu já vira, a menininha mais perfeita de todo o mundo, e era minha. Você tinha três anos quando voltamos aos Estados Unidos, e, já que passamos três anos fora, nunca nos perguntaram nada.

— O Sr. Potter disse que a adoção foi ilegal. Que um advogado chamado Leon Waters me vendeu para vocês.

— Aquele homem desprezível — disse Lisa. — Nunca descobriríamos o seu nome se ele não tivesse nos ligado seis meses depois que você veio morar conosco. Ele ameaçou tirá-la de nós se não lhe déssemos mais dinheiro. Nós pagamos, e eu soube de toda a história. Sobre Wolf River, e sobre como a sua família morrera.

— O Sr. Potter disse que meus irmãos não morreram. — Lily entregou a fotografia da família para a mãe. — Eles moram no Texas e querem me conhecer.

Lisa negou.

— Não é verdade. Havia atestados de óbito dos seus irmãos. Seu pai me disse tê-los visto.

— Mas de acordo com o jornal, _toda _a família Chesterton morrera.

— O advogado garantiu ser um erro de reportagem — afirmou John. — Waters sabia que eu queria adotar sem passar por meses, se não anos, de burocracia, e quando você apareceu, não se deu ao trabalho de corrigir o jornal. Ele me ligou, eu vim e levei você de volta para a Inglaterra comigo.

— Lily — disse Lisa, segurando as mãos da filha. — Esse homem, esse James Potter, está mentindo sobre os seus irmãos. Ele deve ter descoberto o que aconteceu e quer dinheiro. É a única explicação.

— Ele não me pediu dinheiro.

—Ainda não, mas pedirá — afirmou a mãe, com a voz trêmula. — Um escândalo como este, três dias antes do seu casamento? Ele sabe que faríamos de tudo para abafar isso. Prometa-me que não voltará a falar com ele.

— Eu, eu não sei. Não estou...

— Querida. Mesmo sem tê-la gerado, você é minha garotinha e eu a amo muito. Por favor, Lily. Perdoe-nos por esconder a verdade, e, por favor, não volte a falar com esse homem horrível.

_"Talvez ela tenha razão", _pensou Lily. Analisando as descobertas, provavelmente James Potter mentisse e procurasse algum dinheiro fácil. Embora não parecesse um chantagista, não poderia confiar só de olhar para ele.

Lily abraçou Lisa. Esta era a única mãe que conhecera, que brincara com ela quando criança, que cuidara dela quando ficara doente. A mãe que chorou na sua formatura e que ficava preocupada quando ela chegava tarde em casa.

Inevitavelmente teria de enfrentar a realidade da adoção e do segredo. Isto era grande demais para ser ignorado.

Assim como, em setenta e seis horas, trinta e três minutos e vinte e um segundos, Lily Evans estaria casada.

* * *

De braços cruzados, James se apoiou na coluna de mármore da catedral centenária. A igreja estava repleta de rosas, duzentas pessoas sorridentes murmuravam ao observar a dama de honra loura descendo a nave.

James imaginou o que diriam aquelas duzentas pessoas se tivessem visto a lourinha e Oliver saindo do motel Wanderlust, à uma da manhã, nas duas últimas noites.

Por coincidência James descobriu a pequena indiscrição do futuro marido de Lily. Não conseguira chegar perto da mansão de Lily, e decidiu seguir o noivo na esperança de que ele o levasse até a moça.

Não foi Lily que Oliver encontrou no motel nos arredores da cidade. E sim a lourinha. Por força do hábito, James tirou algumas fotos, mas seriam úteis. Não estava lá para flagrar noivos ou maridos infiéis, e sim para convencer Lily a falar com os irmãos.

Estava tão certo de que ela o procuraria. Embora tivesse acabado de conhecê-la, e mal tivessem conversado, havia algo em Lily diferente dos ricaços com quem sua família convivia.

Obviamente, havia se enganado.

Ao ouvir a marcha nupcial, James se endireitou. Duzentas cabeças se voltaram na direção da porta por onde a noiva entraria na catedral.

"Droga." Era impossível falar cinco segundos com a noiva agora, depois ele não conseguiria se aproximar dela por vários dias, talvez semanas.

_"Droga, Droga."_

Viu surgir, como uma nuvem, branca, Lily Evans deslizando na sua direção, com o rosto coberto pelo véu.

Oliver Hollingsworth podia ser um safado, pensou James, mas era um safado de sorte.

* * *

Lily conseguiria caminhar com altivez, poderia até ter mantido os ombros para trás e o queixo erguido, talvez até se lembrasse de respirar — se não tivesse visto James Potter.

Ele estava de camiseta, jeans e botas pretos, e Lily pensou que ele parecia o próprio diabo. Quando sorriu para ela e encostou dois dedos na têmpora, Lily hesitou e apertou com as mãos geladas o buquê de rosas brancas.

"Que ousadia a dele de vir aqui!" No casamento dela, com duzentos convidados presentes. E como ousava fitá-la com tamanha acusação e reprovação no olhar.

E daí que ela não lhe ligara? Por que deveria? Qual era a diferença, depois de vinte e três anos, em descobrir que tinha sido adotada? Seus pais a amavam. Oliver a amava. Eles teriam uma vida maravilhosa diante deles.

Alguns metros à frente, o pai lhe estendeu a mão. Lily olhou para ele, e depois para Oliver, em pé no altar, olhando para ela, sorrindo calmamente, aguardando.

"Oh, Deus."

Com o coração acelerado, Lily encarou o pai.

— Pai, eu... eu sinto muito.

Com um suspiro, John resignou-se.

— Está tudo bem, querida. — Ele inclinou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na testa. — Faça o que tiver que fazer.

— Obrigada — ela sussurrou. Depois entregou o buquê ao pai e o abraçou. — Diga para mamãe que eu a amo.

Ela escutou o murmurinho vindo dos assentos atrás dela, quando se virou e caminhou até James. Erguendo o queixo, ela enfrentou o seu olhar.

— Sr. Potter, será que pode me dar uma carona?


	2. Capítulo 2

Eles viajaram em silêncio, enquanto o sol se punha no horizonte. Lily olhava para a frente, ereta, as mãos cruzadas no colo. Com a saia em várias camadas e o véu que cobria sua cabeça, ela literalmente ocupava toda a frente do carro. Seu vestido ainda tinha o aroma de rosas.

James verificou pela décima vez o retrovisor, aliviado ao ver que ninguém os seguira. Afastando a saia dela do caminho, mudou as marchas e entrou numa rua repleta de árvores, com casas de tijolos elegantes e antigas. Ele parou o carro à sombra de uma magnólia. Desligou o motor e abaixou o vidro da sua janela, depois, por cima de Lily, abaixou o dela também. Ela estava imóvel e muda.

Na mesma calçada, um senhor estranhou a presença dos dois, curioso, depois deu de ombros e seguiu o seu caminho.

Lily nem mesmo notou.

— Lily. — Ele disse gentilmente o nome dela. — Lily.

Ela piscou. Com os olhos verdes arregalados, virou-se lentamente para encará-lo.

— Quer me dizer o que houve? — perguntou.

— Eu... Eu fugi do meu noivo, dos meus pais e de duzentos convidados.

Esta parte ele tinha entendido. Agora, a próxima pergunta mais lógica era:

— Por quê?

— Eu não o amava — respondeu trêmula, e virou-se para o detetive. — Eu... não o _amava._

A voz ficou mais forte e firme. James apoiou-se na porta do carro e a examinou, percebendo que sua impressão inicial estava correta. Lily realmente era diferente.

— E só agora percebeu isso?

Ela olhou para o diamante no seu dedo.

— Conheço Oliver há anos. Quase por toda a minha vida. Nossas famílias passavam férias juntas, celebrávamos aniversários e ocasiões especiais. Meus pais ficaram tão contentes quando ele fez o pedido. Nunca pensei em recusá-lo.

— Até hoje.

— Minha vida inteira foi uma mentira. — Ela tirou o anel do dedo. — Meus pais mentiram para mim. Eu menti para mim mesma e para Oliver, tudo por medo de dizer a verdade. Com medo das consequências. Quando vi todas aquelas pessoas na igreja, e vi você, sabia que era agora ou nunca. Eles nunca vão me perdoar.

Ele queria confortá-la, contar a traição de seu noivo. Mas notava o medo, a culpa. Não acrescentaria ainda mais dor à mulher.

E além do mais, a vida amorosa de Lily Evans não era da sua conta. Fora contratado para encontrá-la, não salvá-la.

Ela embrulhou o anel num lenço de seda branco e o guardou dentro do vestido.

— Meus pais confirmaram sua história sobre a minha família biológica. Mas me disseram que meus irmãos morreram no acidente junto com os meus pais. Meu pai viu os atestados de óbito de Rand e Seth.

— Eram falsos — afirmou James. — Assim como o seu.

— O meu?

James confirmou.

— Entendo — ela disse, consternada e confusa. — Não, verdadeiramente, eu não entendo nada. Como é possível? Como pode uma família ser separada, como nós fomos, crianças adotadas ilegalmente? Por que ninguém sabia disso?

— O advogado em Wolf River explicará tudo. — James retirou o celular de dentro do bolso. —Você pode falar com seus irmãos e...

— Não.

— Não?

— Não pelo telefone.

— Tudo bem. Eu a levarei até a sua casa, poderá preparar uma mala, e a colocarei num vôo para Dallas. Wolf River fica a três horas de lá e alguém vai apanha...

— Sr. Potter, o último lugar para onde quero ir agora é a minha casa, e não lenho intenção alguma de entrar num avião.

— Primeiro — ele disse, depois de respirar fundo. — Por que você não me chama de James?

Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha quando olhou o homem.

— Segundo, caso tenha se esquecido, você ainda está usando o vestido de noiva.

— Eu garanto que ninguém tem mais ciência disso que eu. — Mal podia respirar. — Mas não vou para casa.

— Tudo bem. E o que pretende fazer?

Lily arrancou em dois segundos o véu que a mãe passara quinze minutos colocando.

— É muito simples. Você me levará de carro para Wolf River.

— Como é que é?

— Quero que você me leve de carro até Wolf River.

— Sem chance — ele revidou. — Fui contratado para achá-la e fazer contato. Desculpe-me, mas o meu trabalho acabou.

— Então estou contratando você. Quanto você cobra?

— Está falando sério? Não importa o quanto eu cobro. Eu a levo até o aeroporto e a ponho num avião, isso é tudo que posso fazer.

— Pago em dobro.

Ela notou sua hesitação, o ligeiro elevar de uma sobrancelha, mas depois ele se refez.

— Olhe — ele disse —, entendo sua chateação e falta de clareza, mas...

— Pare. Pode parar aí mesmo. _Você _aparece três dias atrás e me diz que toda a minha vida foi uma mentira. Acabo de fugir da única família que já conheci, sem falar no meu noivo e duzentos convidados. _Não _me diga que entende o que estou pensando ou sentindo neste momento. Você não tem a _mínima noção _do que está se passando pela minha cabeça.

Lily ficou chocada por ter erguido a voz. Por perceber que _gostou _da sensação. Mesmo assim, uma vida de boas maneiras e comportamento impecável a fez arrepender-se.

— Me desculpe. Isso foi grosseria de minha parte. Tenho certeza de que podemos discutir isso com calma.

— Não há nada a ser discutido.

Quando o olhar dele baixou até os seios dela e ali permaneceu, Lily sentiu um frio na barriga. "Meu Deus, mas este homem é atrevido!" Nem mesmo Oliver olharia para ela de forma tão descarada.

Com sua insistência, Lily indignou-se.

— Sr. Potter. Se parasse de olhar para o meu busto, talvez pudesse escutar a minha proposta.

— Me desculpe, mas isso não estava aí há alguns minutos.

— O que não estava onde?

— Isso. — Lily olhou para baixo. No seu peito, originando-se no seu decote, havia uma trilha de pequenas manchas vermelhas. "Droga de vestido!"

— Isso deve estar coçando à beça — ele disse.

— Não é nada — mentiu. Ela se cobriu. _Não iria _se coçar mesmo. — Sr. Pot... James, eu preciso ir até Wolf River, mas também preciso de alguns dias para pensar. Posso não ter nenhum dinheiro comigo, mas lhe garanto que tenho acesso a contas pessoais. Diga-me o seu preço.

"Diabos, mas Lily Evans era mesmo uma princesinha arrogante", pensou James, entre irritado ou divertido. Mas uma coisa era certa, ela era uma princesinha arrogante linda.

— Olhe, Lily. Talvez você tenha razão, precisa de algum tempo. Eu poderia registrá-la, incógnita, em alguma pousada tranquila. Em alguns dias...

— Não pretendo me esconder em alguma pousada. Sei o que quero. Talvez pela primeira vez em minha vida. Eu _triplicarei _o seu preço.

— Eu... Triplicar?

— Por favor. — Ela pôs a mão no braço dele. — James, por favor. — Ele tentou se convencer de que a secura da garganta era causada pelo calor do fim da tarde acumulado dentro do carro. Viu os lábios dela se entreabrirem enquanto o olhava suplicante, e sentiu uma onda de desejo. Sacudindo a cabeça, afastou o braço.

— Não. Me desculpe, mas você terá que...

James apenas percebeu seu celular em algum lugar debaixo do vestido de Lily quando, subitamente, ele começou a tocar. Ela surpreendeu-se com ele revirando as inúmeras camadas do vestido, até achar o telefone.

— Potter falando.

— James Potter, seu filho da mãe! — exclamou o homem do outro lado da linha. — Eu exijo que me devolva a minha noiva, agora mesmo!

James casualmente perguntou:

— Quem está falando?

— Você sabe muito bem quem está falando — gritou Oliver Hollingsworth. — Volte aqui, agora!

— Estou um pouco ocupado no momento. Posso ligar mais tarde?

— Não serei humilhado desta maneira — berrava Oliver ao telefone. — Você trará Lily de volta agora, ou mandarei que o prendam e joguem...

— Eu tenho o seu número — interrompeu James. — Quarto 16 do motel Wanderlust. É um ótimo lugar, embora de paredes um pouco finas, não acha?

Houve um longo silêncio, depois Oliver disse baixinho:

— Olhe, Potter, posso fazer valer a pena manter esta informação entre nós. Digamos vinte e cinco mil? Devolva Lily à igreja imediatamente e acrescentarei mais vinte mil a isto. Depois da cerimônia, nós podemos falar de homem para homem e...

James desligou o telefone.

_"Posso fazer valer a pena. _O desgraçado nem perguntou sobre Lily", pensou James irritado. Nem pediu para falar com ela. Hollingsworth apenas a queria de volta na igreja para que ele não fosse humilhado.

— Quem era? — perguntou Lily, ansiosa.

— Ninguém que você conheça — respondeu James e a viu relaxar.

— James, por favor, reconsidere a minha proposta e...

— Tudo bem.

— Tudo bem?

— Eu aceito.

— Aceita?

— Eu disse que aceitava, não disse? Mas faremos do meu modo, está me entendendo?

— É claro.

Ela sorriu para ele de maneira tão doce e inocente que ele sentiu uma nova onda de desejo. _"Diacho."_

— Vamos parar quando e onde eu disser. E não quero escutar muito papo-furado.

Ela assentiu.

— Aperte o cinto.

Ela colocou o cinto de segurança, o que não foi fácil, considerando o vestido, depois se acomodou no assento e olhou fixamente para a frente.

James ligou o carro e voltou para a estrada. Ele não se envolveria com Lily, não mesmo. Precisava chegar a Wolf River rápido.

Por quarenta e cinco minutos, Lily esforçou-se para não pensar no que deixara para trás. Embora não se arrependesse de fugir de Oliver, se sentia terrivelmente culpada por tê-lo abandonado. Mesmo que não tivesse sido muito romântico ou apaixonado nos dois anos de relacionamento, não merecia ser abandonado no altar.

Não sabia se ele ou Victoria algum dia a perdoariam. Era estranho, mas a idéia de Victoria não voltar a falar com ela a entristecia mais do que o mesmo pensamento em relação a Oliver.

Lily sabia que os pais sobreviveriam ao escândalo, embora as coisas certamente fossem ser difíceis por algum tempo. Saber da aprovação do pai a confortava, mas ainda precisava lidar com a mãe. Este pensamento fez a coceira no peito de Lily aumentar.

Ela conseguira ficar muda, nem mesmo perguntara o caminho. Ele também se mantivera calado. Ela tentou contar carros, mas simplesmente não conseguia se distrair... A coceira era insuportável.

Droga de irritação! Sabia que era apenas nervosismo, mas isso não lhe trazia alívio. Sentia que estava se espalhando pelas costas, e da maneira que o vestido parecia encolher, todo o seu tórax logo estaria coberto pela irritação.

_Ela não ia se coçar... não ia se coçar... não ia se coçar..._

— Pare o carro!

James virou a cabeça sobressaltado.

— O quê?

— Pare o carro. Agora.

A contragosto, James obedeceu.

— Meu bem, se você mudou de idéia, então você está...

Ela tirou o cinto de segurança e virou-se de costas para ele com a mão no busto.

— Me desabotoe.

— O quê?

— Depressa!

Numa situação mais "normal", uma mulher pedindo que ele a desabotoasse e depressa teria sido um prazer. Com Lily, contudo, a situação não era nada normal.

— James, _por favorl_

— Tudo bem, tudo bem.

James olhou para os cinco pequenos botões de pérola a serem soltos antes do zíper. Ela se contorcia, e quando ele baixou o zíper e a roupa afrouxou-se ao redor da moça, ela jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um suspiro de alívio.

— Agora o corpete.

"Ah não... péssima idéia..."

— Eu não acho que deveria...

— Não consigo sozinha. Juro que vou gritar se não conseguir sair desta geringonça agora mesmo!

Ótimo. A última coisa que ele precisava era estar parado na beira da estrada com uma mulher seminua gritando. Ele afrouxou cada ganchinho até que a roupa rendada de baixo caiu.

— Deus o abençoe.

James notou brotoejas nas costas da moça. Sem pensar, colocou a mão nas costas de Lily. Ela se sobressaltou.

— Calma — ele disse, esfregando gentilmente a palma sobre a pele quente. —Acho que posso me controlar, Lily. Apenas me diga onde está coçando.

— Aí mesmo. — A voz estava tensa, mas ainda assim ela se recostou no banco do carro. — Em todo lugar.

De leve, ele a aliviava, sentindo-a relaxar com o toque. Ela gemeu baixinho e curvou a espinha de encontro a ele. James mordeu a língua para segurar o carinho que ameaçava brotar de seus lábios.

— Isto é tão bom — sussurrou Lily, se esfregando no assento do carro.

Nunca experimentara algo tão relaxante, nem tão erótico. As mãos largas de James se movendo bem devagar sobre suas costas era a sensação mais maravilhosa do mundo.

Chocou-se ao perceber que este homem desconhecido a tocava de maneira tão íntima. Chocou-se ao ver que queria ser tocada, não apenas nas costas, mas em outros lugares também. Sentiu um calor entre as pernas.

Quando as mãos dele deslizaram, as pontas dos dedos ficaram a menos de três centímetros dos seios, ela sentiu o coração disparar, sabia que devia se afastar, mas não conseguia. _Não conseguia._

Prendendo a respiração, sentiu que ele se aproximava, sentiu o calor a respiração dele no seu ombro...

De repente, ele cobriu os ombros dela com o vestido e se afastou.

— Melhor? — perguntou.

Desconcertada, ela apenas acenou afirmativamente.

Ele nada disse, apenas abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Agradecida pelo momento sozinha, ela envergonhou-se e suspirou.

Ela o escutou mexendo no porta-malas, e quando ele voltou para a frente do carro, tentou se cobrir melhor com o vestido.

Ele ficou do lado de fora e jogou algumas roupas no banco do motorista.

— Vista isso, por ora. Quando pararmos à noite, procuraremos algo melhor.

Lily pegou o moletom cinza e a camiseta branca, e olhou para James.

— Obrigada.

— Você tem cinco minutos, depois eu entro, esteja pronta ou não. Sugiro que se apresse.

Ele fechou a porta do motorista e apoiou-se nela, de braços cruzados.

Lily olhou para as costas musculosas de James e para as roupas, depois, tirou o vestido e o jogou no banco de trás, enfiou a camiseta pela cabeça. Mal passara o moletom pelos quadris quando James entrou no carro e deu a partida no motor.

Ele voltou para a estrada, segurando com força a direção, e queimando pneus como se o próprio Diabo os estivesse seguindo.

Abandonara a igreja e o casamento, tinha a longa estrada à frente. Lily sentiu uma sensação de liberdade desconhecida. Sorrindo, colocou o cinto de segurança e se recostou no banco, distraída com a música no rádio.

* * *

Oi gente! Lily e James sozinhos em um carro não é boa coisa, imagina quando a noite chegar, hehe. Muito obrigada Joana Patricia, Nanda Soares e Dafny pelos comentários e elogios lindos, amei de coração :*


	3. Capítulo 3

Já eram quase oito horas quando James parou numa lanchonete na estrada, faminto, cansado e mal-humorado.

Gostava de viajar sozinho. Mesmo com Lily quieta durante todo o percurso, não conseguia relaxar, não conseguia se concentrar. Mantivera os olhos na estrada, e não nela, mas sentia a energia irradiando dela, sua agitação, sua ansiedade e nervosismo.

E, como se isso não bastasse para enlouquecê-lo, podia sentir o perfume dela. Aquele incrível cheiro atormentador que lhe lembrava a pele macia e sedosa que havia estado sob a sua mão. Lembrava-lhe o quanto gostaria de tocá-la novamente. Com as mãos, com a boca...

— Bem-vindos ao Bobby Burgers, na bela cidade de Lenore, Carolina do Sul. Meu nome é Tiffany — apresentou-se uma voz adolescente através do alto-falante. — Qual é o seu pedido, por favor?

— Vamos querer três Big Bob's, duas batatas e dois...

— Espere aí — pediu Lily, soltando o cinto de segurança. — Deixe eu dar uma olhada.

— Olhar o quê?

— Fritas apimentadas — disse, os olhos brilhando de prazer, ao olhar o menu. — Eu quero essas.

James voltou-se para o alto-falante.

— Em vez disso, quero...

— Espere. Com muito queijo. Ah, e um milk-shake de chocolate.

— Só isso?

— Talvez uma porção extra de maionese e picles no hambúrguer. Ah, e algumas daquelas coisinhas verdes e picantes, também, por favor.

— Pimentões?

Ela sorriu e concordou.

Eles apanharam o pedido e pararam o carro no estacionamento. Ao receber o seu lanche, Lily pegou vários guardanapos e os espalhou sobre o colo.

James observou com interesse quando ela desembrulhou o hambúrguer e deu nele uma mordida pequena e delicada. Ela fechou os olhos com um suspiro e sorriu.

— Vejo que você gosta do Bobby's Burger — ele disse, dando uma mordida no próprio hambúrguer.

— Este é o meu primeiro.

— O seu primeiro Bobby's Burger? Uma franquia de vinte e cinco mil lojas em cinquenta estados? Todo mundo já comeu um Bobby's Burger.

— Eu não. Minha mãe tinha uma lista detalhada do que nosso _chef _podia preparar. — Ela comeu as fritas com a mesma delicadeza. — Hambúrguer era proibido.

— Por isso jogou o cachorro-quente no lixo. Pensou que eu fosse um dos espiões de sua mãe.

— Algo do gênero. Minha mãe se preocupa.

— Com hambúrgueres e cachorros-quentes?

— Nem queira saber. — Ela suspirou e tomou um longo gole do milk-shake. — Às vezes ela é um pouco superprotetora.

— _Um pouco _superprotetora? — James riu e tomou um gole do seu refrigerante. — É o mesmo dizer que Shaquille 0'Neil é um pouco alto.

Lily empertigou-se.

— Ela me ama. Eu era... sou sua única filha. Tenho certeza de que sua mãe também se preocupa com você.

— Tanto que, quando eu tinha nove anos de idade, ela me abandonou com um pai alcoólatra — ele disse, sem muita emoção. — Quando eu tinha dezoito, ela apareceu para o enterro do meu pai, mas só porque descobrira ser a beneficiária do seguro. Ela resgatou o dinheiro e nunca mais a vi.

— Sinto muito. Parece que viemos de extremos opostos.

— Querida, isso não é nem o começo.

Terminaram a refeição em silêncio, e James ficou surpreso por Lily devorar tudo o que pedira, inclusive os pimentões.

Ele a observou dobrar os guardanapos, amassar o copo de papel e colocar tudo de volta no saco. Tinha a graça e fluidez de uma dançarina, as roupas grandes e surradas não comprometiam em nada a sua elegância.

Mesmo assim, percebeu que precisariam de algo mais para a viagem.

Era inevitável, faria algo que sempre _receara, _algo que _jurara _nunca fazer.

Levaria uma mulher para fazer compras.

* * *

Duas horas mais tarde, Lily no quarto do hotel tirou seus tesouros das sacolas. Uma blusa rosa, uma minissaia jeans, uma blusa verde de abotoar. Ainda não experimentara nada, mas tinha várias sacolas de roupas à sua frente.

Escolhera tudo sozinha. Nunca estivera numa loja de departamentos antes, embora ouvisse falar. Lisa Evans não entraria numa loja destas. Se ela soubesse que a filha comprara todo um guarda-roupa das prateleiras, certamente teria uma crise de hiperventilação. E se visse a camiseta e o moletom, bom Deus, ela precisaria dos seus sais.

A loja como um armazém fascinara Lily. Corredores tão compridos quanto um campo de futebol, prateleiras e escaninhos repletos de mercadorias com desconto. Bicicletas, latas de lixo, comida para cães, móveis de varanda, livros — tudo debaixo do mesmo teto.

James parou na seção feminina, cruzou os braços musculosos sobre o peito e, carrancudo, disse para ela se apressar.

Lily sempre comprara em lojas exclusivas, roupas de grife feitas sob medida. Ali havia cabides e mais cabides de roupas: vestidos, blusas, saias, roupas de baixo, vestidos de noite, sapatos. James reclamou que ela pegara um de cada, mas usou seu cartão de crédito, e ela lhe garantiu o reembolso.

Depois passou mais meia hora na seção de cosméticos e perfumaria. James a levara até o hotel depois das compras, e ela aguardou no carro enquanto ele os registrava em dois quartos. Resmungando o tempo todo, ele carregou as sacolas e as malas escolhidas e a ajudara a levar tudo para o quarto. Lily tinha certeza de que ele não dissera mais do que três palavras desde que deixaram a loja.

Encantada, viu roupas de baixo. Agradecera a Deus James ficar distraído com revistas esportivas, do outro lado da seção. Já foi desagradável o suficiente ver o jovem atendente pegar e examinar suas roupas de baixo, ele ainda teve de gritar para outro empregado verificar o preço de um dos sutiãs.

Surpreendentemente, ela sobreviveu, e, agora, expunha tudo a sua frente: todos os tipos de sutiãs e calcinhas de renda preta, seda branca e cetim florido.

Por fim, admirou a maior ousadia da noite — um fio-dental de oncinha.

Com tudo nos braços, correu para o banheiro, mas parou ao sentir a primeira pontada de dor na barriga.

A batida na porta coincidiu com a segunda pontada. Respirando fundo, colocou a lingerie na cama e, lentamente, se dirigiu à porta e a abriu. Era James.

Ele olhou para ela e franziu a testa.

— Você está bem?

— Eu... — A dor aliviou um pouco, embora a náusea permanecesse. — Estou... Estou bem.

— Está pálida.

—Apenas uma pontada no estômago. Devem ser apenas os meus nervos. Estou bem agora.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim.

— Ótimo. — Ele segurava uma caixa rosa de cheiro adocicado. — Comprei algumas rosquinhas do outro lado da rua. Achei que você pudesse querer uma agora, ou amanhã de manhã.

Se estava pálida antes, agora Lily ficou branca como um lençol. James a viu levar a mão à boca e correr para o banheiro, batendo a porta.

"Epa."

Pelo jeito, ela não queria rosquinhas.

Ele entrou no quarto e fechou a porta. Havia sacolas e roupas por todo lugar. Alguém pensaria que ela estava de partida para um cruzeiro de seis meses, pensou, mordendo uma rosquinha açucarada. Ele olhou as roupas de baixo jogadas na cama. Sua escolha de lingerie fora uma das partes mais interessantes do passeio, embora ele fingisse não perceber.

Chegando junto da cama, apanhou a peça de oncinha e quase se engasgou com um pedaço de rosquinha.

"Bom Deus, ela comprou um _fio-dental."_

Seu coração disparou. A última coisa de que precisava era imaginar Lily num fio-dental. Realmente não precisava — ou queria — de uma imagem de Lily usando qualquer tipo de roupa de baixo.

"Não, espere, também não foi isso que quis pensar, droga."

O som da descarga afastou seus pensamentos. Soltou a peça de volta na cama, lambeu a cobertura de açúcar do polegar e foi ao banheiro.

— Você está bem? — perguntou, batendo de leve na porta.

— Estou legal — disse ela, fraca. — Por favor, vá embora. — Ignorou o pedido, abriu a porta e entrou no banheiro. Ela estava sentada no chão, de costas para a banheira e com a testa apoiada nos joelhos. Ele pegou uma toalha, molhou-a com água fria e depois a entregou à ela.

— Tome.

Olhando para cima, ela pegou a toalha úmida e a pressionou de encontro às faces.

— Obrigada. Agora, se não se importa...

— Então o que você acha? — ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela. — Foram as fritas apimentadas, o milk-shake, os pimentões, ou talvez...

— Pare. Não preciso que me diga que fui burra. Aprendi sozinha, muito obrigada.

— Você precisa aprender a caminhar, Lily, só isso. Entre devagar na água fria. Ande antes de correr.

— Eu venho entrando aos poucos e andando a minha vida toda, James. Não me importo de cair. Já deixei de experimentar tanta coisa. Cometerei erros, mas sejam eles quais forem, serão meus erros.

— A vida de uma princesa mimada não é tão boa como dizem?

— Não me desculparei por mim, ou por como fui criada. Ou por quem eu pensei que fosse.

Ele já conhecera mulheres ricas, mimadas e egocêntricas. Mas havia algo diferente em relação a Lily. Uma inocência enervante, que o fazia desejar distância o mais rapidamente possível.

Pensou em fazer exatamente isso, depois praguejou em silêncio e a ergueu nos braços. Ela se assustou.

— Bem, Srta. Evans, já que deseja experimentar, sugiro irmos para a cama.

A moça arregalou os olhos.

— Eu nunca disse... quero dizer, não estava sugerindo, isto é, que nós...

— Calma, Lily. Eu quis dizer dormir. Temos alguns longos dias à frente antes de chegarmos a Wolf River. Mesmo assim — disse, jogando-a no colchão —, obrigado por pensar em mim.

Ela corou. Parecia tão desamparada deitada na cama, tão... desapontada?... que James considerou se juntar a ela.

— Durma um pouco. Vamos pegar a estrada às nove.

Ele atravessou a porta de conexão entre seus quartos, fechou-a e suspirou.

Esta seria uma viagem bem longa.

* * *

Estava escuro quando James acordou. Incerto de estar acordado, principalmente porque eram... 5:46 da manhã? Deus, ainda era o meio da noite.

Sentia cheiro de café? Uma xícara cairia muito bem quando finalmente acordasse, em algumas horas.

Mas havia um outro cheiro, percebeu sonolento. Um aroma suave de... pêssegos? De onde viria?

Escutou-a sussurrar o seu nome no mesmo instante em que sentiu o colchão afundar do outro lado da cama. Ergueu-se praguejando baixinho, e ela se assustou.

— Qual o problema? — Podia ver seu contorno, mas não conseguia ver o seu rosto. Ela já saltara da cama e distante segurava uma caneca de café. — O que aconteceu?

— Não aconteceu nada. Eu queria falar com você.

— As cinco e quarenta e seis da manhã?

— Não podia esperar.

— Pode crer que podia — disse, cobrindo-se e dando as costas para a moça.

— Eu tenho um plano — ela afirmou, dando a volta na cama e acendendo o abajur na mesinha de cabeceira, onde depositou a caneca.

— Vá embora, Lily, ou não me responsabilizo pelo que possa acontecer.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Ele apoiou-se no cotovelo e olhou para ela. O cabelo ainda estava úmido do banho que, obviamente, acabara de tomar. Usava uma blusa rosa, sem mangas, e um short preto deixando à mostra as pernas longas.

Droga. Ele queria se saciar dela todinha. Apertou as cobertas com as mãos para impedir-se de puxá-la para a cama e _mostrar-lhe exatamente _o que queria dizer.

Mas não o faria. Ela não era apenas uma cliente, era problema com P maiúsculo.

— Será que entrar no quarto de um homem nu não estava na lista de proibidos da sua mãe?

Notou a hesitação dela.

— Bem, isto é parte do assunto.

Mais uma vez ele fora surpreendido. Mais uma razão para manter distância desta mulher.

— Você quer falar comigo sobre estranhos nus em quartos de hotel?

— É claro que não. Quero falar com você sobre o meu plano. — Com um suspiro, ele voltou a ajeitar as cobertas.

— Você sempre foi uma peste tão difícil?

— Esta é a questão, James. Eu nunca fui uma peste, sempre me comportei como desejavam. Nunca me ocorreu que haveria alternativa.

— Está me dizendo que nunca se rebelou, nem quando adolescente? — Até mesmo para uma princesa da sociedade como Lily, era difícil acreditar. Ele pensou em tudo que aprontara durante os anos em lares adotivos. — Toda criança enlouquece os pais, pelo menos uma vez na vida.

— Eu ampliei o sentido de "criança perfeita". Queria a aprovação dos meus pais.

— Não é uma tarefa fácil.

Ela empertigou-se, com fogo nos olhos verdes.

— Eu não era a pobre menina rica, se é o que pensa. Meus pais sempre foram maravilhosos, fizeram o que acharam ser melhor para mim. Sim, eram superprotetores, mas porque me amavam. E porque eu os amava, queria agradá-los.

Ao contrário de agradar a si mesma, percebeu James. Não precisava ser psicólogo para entender que ela perdera uma família e temia perder outra se não fosse a "criança perfeita". Embora tivesse apenas dois anos de idade quando os pais morreram, a lembrança ficou retida na sua cabecinha.

Mas esta não era hora para psicologia.

— Então, qual é o seu plano? — perguntou, sentando-se com um suspiro.

— Meu plano é não ter planos — ela respondeu, sorrindo e entregando-lhe a caneca.

— Como?

— Minha vida foi toda planejada. Quero ser espontânea. Impulsiva, irresponsável, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo.

Péssima idéia, mas quem era ele para falar. Ela já tivera intervenções suficientes. Ele tomou um gole de café.

— Tudo bem. Eu a levo até Wolf River, e você estará livre dali em diante.

— Quero dizer _antes _de chegar a Wolf River. Quero fazer o caminho mais longo até lá. Fazer coisas que nunca fiz, experimentar o máximo possível, e quero que você me leve.

— _Eu? Péssima _idéia. De jeito nenhum.

— James, eu lhe pagarei. — Ela apoiou os braços na cama. — Que diferença três ou quatro dias farão?

Seria possível ela não perceber seu efeito sobre ele? Ou o estaria manipulando para conseguir o que queria? De qualquer forma, sentiu uma onda de raiva. Assustou-a quando a pegou pelos ombros e a trouxe para perto de si.

— Vou esclarecer para você, Lily. Cliente ou não, não conseguirei manter minhas mãos longe de você pelos próximos dois dias, quanto mais outros três ou quatro.

— Eu confio em você — ela disse baixinho.

Ele não _queria _sua confiança, droga. Não queria esta responsabilidade.

—Você quer espontaneidade? Quer impulsividade? Tudo bem. Aí vai.

Ele a puxou e cobriu sua boca com a dele. Surpreendeu-se com a intensidade do seu próprio desejo, e por ela não resistir. Ele afastou os lábios dela com a língua e mergulhou.

Ainda assim, ela não resistiu.

Ela era tão doce como ele imaginara. Inclinou sua cabeça e aprofundou ainda mais o beijo, notando-a tremer em resposta e gemer baixinho.

Foi um vislumbre de inocência que fez com que ele a afastasse. Olhou para ela e viu confusão nos seus olhos, e desejo. Definitivamente, desejo.

Esperava que ela o esbofeteasse, ou, pelo menos, o repreendesse. Sua falta de reação fez com que a puxasse de volta para si.

Era o que ele queria, droga. Seu corpo implorava para que a trouxesse para a cama.

Mas não faria isso. De alguma forma sabia que haveria um preço que não estava disposto a pagar.

— Não confie em mim — disse de modo tão seco e súbito que ela foi ao chão. — Arrume outro homem.

Ela ficou ali olhando para ele, depois, lenta, e tão inesperadamente quanto tudo mais, começou a rir.

— Qual é a graça?

— O que o faz pensar que procuro um homem? Pelo amor de Deus, a _última _coisa de que preciso, ou quero, é um homem.

— É mesmo?

— Não se ofenda, James. Quero dizer, o beijo foi legal, mas garanto-lhe que não estou procurando nada além de uma carona até Wolf River, com alguns desvios.

Seu beijo era _legal? _Ele lhe mostraria _legal..._

Mas ela já se levantara e caminhava na direção da porta.

— Sinto que não queira o serviço. Eu lhe enviarei um cheque cobrindo o seu tempo e suas despesas. Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim, e se...

— _Pode parar aí mesmo._

Ela parou na porta e voltou o olhar para ele.

— Que foi?

— O que pensa está fazendo?

—Vou arrumar as malas, e, depois, pedir para me mandarem um carro alugado.

— Você vai dirigir?

— Não creio que isto importe.

— Bem, estou tornando isto da minha conta — ele disse, agarrando as cobertas e enrolando-se nelas ao sair da cama. — Partiremos em quinze minutos. Esteja pronta e não fale comigo antes de três xícaras de café. Entendeu?

— Entendi.

— Agora, a não ser quer admirar o espetáculo, sugiro que saia logo do meu quarto.

Ela atravessou rapidamente a passagem. James olhou fixo para a porta fechada por um minuto inteiro e analisou o que fizera.

— Você perdeu a cabeça, Potter. Foi isso.

Praguejando, dirigiu-se para o chuveiro e optou por um banho frio.

* * *

Olá pessoal! Já rolou beijo, um banho frio e a viajem só está começando ;) Por enquanto o trabalho de James é levar Lily até Wolf River, o que acontecerá depois ainda é mistério hehe e não, James e Oliver não se conheciam antes, James só tirou as fotos de Oliver por este ser o noivo de Lily e Lily o motivo dele estar neste lado do país. Oliver viu Lily fugir com James, conseguiu o cartão de James com Lisa, (James deu seu cartão para Lily, que deu para sua mãe) e ligou para o mesmo, exigindo que trouxesse Lily de volta. Essa é uma pequena explicação de porque Oliver ter ligado para James. Eles se registraram em dois quartos, mas isso não impede que um entre no quarto do outro ;) Huuuum parece que tem gente prevendo que eles vão transar no banco de trás do carro ou vai ser no quarto do hotel? ;D Espero ter respondido todas as dúvidas e da mesma forma que aconteceu em Lil's Beach as reviews que recebi estavam com o nome de Guest, com exceção da Nanda Soares e da Dafny, mas mesmo assim muito obrigada a todas que comentaram, beijinhos :*


	4. Capítulo 4

Lily suspeitava que a música alta era mais para evitar conversas que para ouvir. Ela não se importava, gostava da seleção — Dave Matthews, Beatles, Stones, Springsteen, Zeppelin —, também precisava de um tempo para pensar.

Só de olhar para James, percebia sua rotina solitária e a invasão de seu espaço.

Deixaram Leonore há três horas, e, a pedido dela, pararam para comprar água antes de chegar à Geórgia. O dia estava quente e úmido, Lily ficou grata pela potência do ar-condicionado.

Suficiente para refrescar uma mulher cujo corpo ainda ardia, depois de ser beijada daquele jeito.

O beijo de James chamuscou o seu cérebro e lhe incendiou corpo. Mesmo agora, seus lábios ainda formigavam. Durante toda a vida, Lily fora ensinada a se comportar com equilíbrio e graça. A ser calma e composta em todas as situações. Bastou um beijo de James para ela quase se derreter.

Ela quase implorou por mais.

Os beijos de Oliver haviam sido... polidos, comparados aos de James. Agradáveis. Controlados. Tépidos. O beijo de James fora arrojado e tempestuoso.

Ele lhe dissera ser pouco controlado, e embora suas palavras tivessem feito seu coração disparar, não acreditava nele. Um homem como James não podia estar interessado numa puritana inexperiente como ela. Sabia que ele apenas queria intimidá-la, convencê-la a mudar de idéia sobre os desvios até Wolf River.

Mas suas intenções não tornaram o beijo menos intenso. Serviram até para lhe provar que todo um mundo existia a ser explorado e experimentado. E, embora não estivesse pronta para os James Potter do mundo, estava pronta para um pouquinho de aventura e emoção.

Fingindo admirar a vista, olhou de soslaio para ele. A camiseta preta que usava delineava o peito largo e os braços musculosos. Estava com a barba por fazer e usava um par de óculos escuros, a pequena cicatriz sobre a sobrancelha direita lembrava um raio.

Embora não procurasse um homem, imaginava James com um bocado de mulheres. O homem irradiava aquele tipo de sensualidade masculina que enlouquecia as mulheres.

Desviou o olhar, aborrecida. Numa campina atrás de uma cerca branca, viu dois meninos empinando pipas.

— Nunca fiz isso. — Ele abaixou a música.

— O quê?

— Nunca empinei pipa.

— Nunca?

Ela sentiu-se tola. Olhou para James.

— E você, já?

— É claro.

— De que cor?

— Cor?

— A pipa.

— Ah. Laranja, com o número 1.

— Por que 1?

Ele olhou para ela como se ela não soubesse de nada.

— O General Lee.

— General Lee?

— Você sabe. _Os Gatões. _Bo Duke, Luke Duke, Daisy Duke.

— A série de televisão — ela disse, finalmente entendendo. — Já ouvi falar.

— Mas nunca viu? Nossa você realmente levou uma vida reclusa.

— Era mais uma vida programada. Bale, piano, cotilhão.

— Cotilhão?

— Dança formal para jovens. — James estremeceu.

— Preferiria enfiar pregos nos pés.

Ela riu.

— Com o parceiro errado, podia se sentir assim. Mas aprendemos etiqueta e boas maneiras apropriadas.

— Como o quê, por exemplo?

Ela se ajeitou no banco e ergueu o queixo.

— Por exemplo, apresentações: Sr. Potter — ela disse com uma voz pomposa. — Permita-me apresentá-lo à Sra. Bunda Grande. Sra. Bunda Grande, o Sr. Potter.

Ele a olhou por cima dos óculos escuros.

— Você está brincando, não está?

— De modo algum. Depois, o Sr. Potter ofereceria um copo de ponche para a Sra. Bunda Grande. "Oh, sim, Sr. Potter, adoraria." Depois do ponche, você lhe ofereceria um biscoito. Assim que estivessem servidos de ponche e biscoitos, vocês poderiam conversar.

— Não posso apenas comer os biscoitos?

— Não. Primeiro você tem que conversar. É necessário entreter a sua parceira com uma conversa educada. "Sr. Potter, esta é uma bela camiseta. Será que é de Tommy Hillfiger?"

Ele sorriu ligeiramente.

— "Não, Sra. Bunda Grande, é do Sam Camelô."

— Não conheço a grife. Nova York ou Paris?

— "Zona leste. O Sam fica na esquina toda tarde. Três camisetas por doze paus, mas se disser que me conhece, conseguirá um desconto."

Foi a primeira vez que James escutou Lily rir de verdade.

— Você alguma vez já pensou como viveria se sua mãe não tivesse ido embora? — ela perguntou.

Vez ou outra o fizera. Mas sabia que ela realmente pensava na sua própria vida, se a mãe biológica não tivesse morrido. Ele desconversou e concentrou-se na estrada.

— Você não pode mudar a vida. As coisas são como são.

— Não quero mudar tudo, só queria melhorar um pouco.

— Você já fez isso ontem, Lily, quando teve coragem para sair daquela igreja.

— Machuquei um bocado de gente.

— E se casasse com Oliver? Quem você teria machucado?

— A mim.

— Isso mesmo — ele disse, sorrindo. Notou seu olhar fixo para um outdoor anunciando Doug's Delicious Dogs. — Posso apresentá-la a um delicioso cachorro-quente, Srta. Evans?

Sorrindo, ela olhou para ele e, colocando a mão no peito, disse:

— Obrigada, Sr. Potter, eu adoraria.

* * *

Eles chegaram a Plug Nickel por volta das sete da noite. Enquanto James os registrava no hotel, Lily esticava as pernas no estacionamento. Embora já houvesse feito longas viagens de avião, nunca viajara de carro, considerado desconfortável pela mãe.

Lily estava adorando, a sensação da velocidade na estrada, o poder do motor, o cenário em constante mudança. Talvez comprasse um desses para si, não tão grande, é claro. Algo mais compacto e esportivo. Um Mustang ou um Corvette.

Sem dúvida um conversível.

Lily acabou atraída pela música que vinha do restaurante ao lado do hotel. O letreiro de néon dizia Weber's Bar e Grill. Lily nunca estivera em um lugar assim antes, nem perto. Estava curiosa para ver como era lá dentro. Examinava as pessoas que saíam e entravam no restaurante, pensou não estar vestida apropriadamente, mas só daria uma rápida espiada. Olhou por cima do ombro e viu James na recepção do hotel, andando impaciente de um lado para o outro.

Ia entrar rapidinho, olhar ao redor, e sair novamente.

O interior, embora muito escuro, era refrigerado, pouco iluminado pelas propagandas de cerveja em néon espalhadas nas paredes. Lily viu as pessoas, na maioria jovens, amontoadas no bar à esquerda e lotando as mesas no centro. Devido às conversas, ao jogo de beisebol na televisão e à música country ao fundo, era quase impossível se escutar alguma coisa. Estavam fumando perto do bar, mas nas mesas isto parecia ser proibido. O cheiro de molho de churrasco no ar lembrou Lily do jejum desde aqueles cachorros-quentes.

Ninguém nas mesas pareceu notá-la, mas várias cabeças se viraram no bar para observá-la. Está na hora de ir, decidiu. Ao virar-se, esbarrou num homem alto de cabelos escuros que entrava.

— Calma — ele disse, segurando-a pelos ombros.

— Me desculpe — ela respondeu, tentando se livrar das mãos dele. Mas ele apenas sorriu.

— Qual é a pressa, gracinha? — perguntou. Sua camiseta dizia Construtora Cachorro Louco.

Era um homem bem-apessoado, pensou Lily, mas suas mãos incomodavam.

— Sinto muito, mas, se me der licença, eu já estava de saída.

— Aceitarei suas desculpas se tomar uma bebida comigo.

— Obrigada, mas já tenho outros planos.

— Você pode se atrasar um pouquinho — ele retrucou, ainda segurando-a. — Faz bem deixar um cara esperando de vez em quando.

— Não para você — disse uma voz profunda, vinda detrás deles. Cachorro Louco soltou Lily e virou-se para encarar James.

— Desculpe, cara. Não pode me culpar por tentar.

— Tente em algum outro lugar — aconselhou James, colocando-se ao lado de Lily.

— Certo — disse o outro homem, arriscando um último olhar para Lily, ao se afastar.

Lily soltou a respiração que vinha prendendo, e olhou para James.

— Graças a Deus, você...

— Você está maluca? No que pensava, ao entrar sozinha num lugar destes?

— E qual é o problema com...

— Obviamente você não estava pensando. Deus sabe o que teria acontecido se eu não tivesse visto você se esgueirar para cá.

— Não me esgueirei para lugar algum — ela disse, empurrando-o. — E nada teria acontecido. Era um homem bem gentil.

— Chama de gentil um homem que sai por aí agarrando-a?

— Estava de costas e esbarrei nele. E você está me agarrando, se é que não percebeu.

Ah, ele percebeu, sim. Um longo dia enfurnado num carro com Lily, concentrando-se nas curvas da estrada em vez de nas curvas da moça ao seu lado. Um longo dia mantendo as mãos na direção em vez de onde realmente as queria, em Lily.

Ele soltou-a e começou a se virar.

— Vamos embora.

— Eu quero ficar.

— O quê?

— Nós já estamos aqui. A comida tem um cheiro gostoso e parece estar deliciosa. Me dê um bom motivo para não comermos aqui.

Ele lhe daria uns dez motivos, todos eles sentados no bar, olhando-a. Ao entrar e ver aquele sujeito com as mãos em Lily, chegara muito perto de esmurrá-lo, o que poderia ter se tornado um problema, considerando que "Cachorro Louco" obviamente tinha amigos no bar, e eles com certeza teriam vindo na defesa do companheiro. Felizmente, o operário parecia ser da paz e recuara.

— Tem um café rua abaixo que parece ser mais tranquilo, e...

— Mesa para dois? — perguntou uma pequena morena, segurando os cardápios e gritando para ser ouvida acima da música.

Lily acenou afirmativamente e seguiu a garçonete até uma mesa bem no centro.

Rangendo os dentes, James foi atrás dela.

— Que vão beber? — perguntou a garçonete, depois de informar o prato do dia.

— Uma Black and Tan e uma coca — pediu James.

— Duas Black and Tan, por favor — corrigiu Lily.

— Você por acaso sabe o que é uma Black and Tan? — perguntou James, depois que a garçonete se foi.

— Não, mas espero que seja bem gelado. Estou morrendo de sede. — James suspirou e pediu paciência a Deus.

Eles pediram dois pratos, a garçonete trouxe as bebidas e uma cesta de pães de queijo. James acomodou-se na cadeira para observar Lily pegar delicadamente o copo e erguê-lo num brinde. Ele também ergueu o seu.

Ela tomou um gole bem grande, e depois ficou paralisada, com uma expressão de asco no rosto.

— Precisa mastigar um pouquinho para ajudar a descer — ele avisou, sorrindo. Depois tomou um gole da cerveja escura e encorpada. —Você se acostuma depois de alguns goles.

Fechando os olhos, ela engoliu.

James desejou ter uma câmera ali com ele.

A garçonete pôs os dois pratos bem servidos na mesa, enquanto um auxiliar servia dois copos de água gelada, derramando tudo de tão distraído admirando Lily. Ocupada demais tirando o gosto da cerveja com a água, Lily nem notou.

"Ela realmente ignora o efeito que causa nos homens?", perguntou-se James. Sabia de sua vida reclusa de cultura e privilégio; mesmo assim, como podia ignorar a própria aparência? Lera no relatório que seu pai biológico era cheroqui, e a mãe, galesa. A combinação criara uma aparência exótica, uma sensualidade capaz de fazer um monge esquecer seus votos.

Viu a moça tomar outro gole de cerveja, estremecer, e depois, delicadamente começar a comer. Uma expressão de prazer quase sexual cobriu-lhe o rosto enquanto mastigava.

Ela o enganava. Droga. Não podia ser tão inocente assim.

Concentrou-se na própria comida, resistiria a ela. Quando o DJ anunciou a noite do karaokê, James agradeceu a distração. Lily estava fascinada assistindo aos diferentes cantores de músicas pop e country.

— Você deveria tentar — ele gritou, superando a música. — Você tem uma voz agradável.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar que dizia jamais.

Sorrindo, ela afastou o prato e ficou de pé. Ele pensou que fosse cantar, mas ela pediu licença e dirigiu-se ao toalete. Ele franziu a testa quando notou que vários outros homens, além dele, a observavam.

James continuou a assistir ao show. Já terminara o jantar e estava na segunda cerveja, mas nem sinal de Lily. Percebeu não estar preocupado, apenas irritado. Muito irritado.

Carrancudo, pagou a conta e caminhou para o toalete feminino. Ficou mais tranquilo quando a achou, ao lado de outra mulher, observando um jogo de bilhar entre Cachorro Louco e um de seus amigos. Pela empolgação havia um bocado de dinheiro em jogo.

A companheira de Lily, uma loura de minissaia de couro, falava e gesticulava, enquanto Lily escutava atentamente. Quando James se aproximou, a loura o viu primeiro. Ela estava vestida para chamar atenção, expondo-se. Ele lhe retribuiu o sorriso. Era uma mulher bonita, mas, perto de Lily, a loura desaparecia.

Ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros de Lily, queria conduzi-la para longe para mostrar com quem estava. Sentiu-a se retesar. Ela virou-se com o cenho franzido, mas não se afastou.

— James — Lily disse, acima do barulho. — Esta é Mindy Moreland. Mindy, James Potter. Mindy está encarregada da limpeza no Night Owl — anunciou Lily, como se fosse o trabalho mais fascinante do mundo. — Nos conhecemos no toalete e eu lhe disse que vamos ficar lá.

Sons de comemoração anunciavam o fim do jogo, vitória de Cachorro Louco. Mindy correu até o operário e o abraçou, e o perdedor pagou uma rodada de cerveja para todos.

James precisava sair dali. Agora.

— Vamos embora — sussurrou no ouvido de Lily, apertando-lhe o braço.

— Vá na frente.

— O quê?

— Vou ficar por aqui um pouco. Vejo você de manhã. — "Vejo você de manhã?"

"Uma ova!"

— Droga, Lily, este não é o tipo de lugar para uma moça decente.

— A Mindy é decente, e está sozinha. Vamos jogar juntas.

James olhou para Mindy e a viu dar um beijo molhado em Cachorro Louco. Mindy era uma garota _muito decente, _pensou, mas não diria a Lily sua opinião.

— Tudo bem. Eu jogo uma partida de bilhar com você. Se eu ganhar, vamos embora.

— Tudo bem. Mas se eu ganhar — ela hesitou e pensou cuidadosamente, depois sorriu — você tem que cantar. E eu escolho a música.

— De jeito nenhum.

— Acredita que vou ganhar de você?

Percebeu desafio na voz dela e sentiu que deveria recusá-lo, ir embora e deixá-la ali. Que importa ela querer ficar num bar jogando bilhar. Ela já era bem grandinha. E não era assim que se aprendia? Cometendo erros?

Mas ele se sentia... responsável. Os irmãos dela lhe pagaram para achá-la, Lily estava lhe pagando para levá-la a Wolf River. Tinha o dever de cuidar para que chegasse sã e salva.

Além do mais, nunca recusara um desafio. Estariam fora dali no máximo em dez minutos.

— Eu topo.

Eles pegaram uma mesa e dois tacos. Mindy, empolgada, arrumou as bolas. James pensou em dar uma vantagem a Lily. Mas ao ver Cachorro Louco vir desejar boa sorte à moça, ficou irritado.

— Vamos sortear quem começa.

Lily ganhou. "Sortuda" pensou James. Mas não estava preocupado. Precisaria mais do que de sorte para ganhar este jogo.

Quando Lily abriu o jogo, encaçapou três bolas, duas lisas e uma listrada.

Muito sortuda.

— E o que faço agora? — ela perguntou a Mindy.

— Escolha listradas ou lisas. — Para o desgosto de James, uma pequena multidão começou a se formar. Lily escolheu as listradas, concedendo-lhe clara vantagem.

Com perfeição, ela encaçapou a bola quatorze e a doze. Ele começou a suar frio quando ela encaçapou a bola nove.

Ninguém tinha tanta sorte assim. Filha da mãe. A Srta. Inocente armara para cima dele.

Na tacada seguinte, o barulho de um copo quebrando tirou a concentração dela. Não era tolo. Precisava acertar cada tacada. Encaçapou quatro bolas, depois errou a última bola. Acertaria na próxima.

Nunca teve a chance.

Assistiu, incrédulo, à moça encaçapar todas as bolas restantes.

Ela o derrotara. Realmente o derrotara.

A multidão aplaudia, Mindy abraçou Lily e Cachorro Louco a cumprimentou. James olhou para a cena surreal e disse:

— Você já jogou bilhar antes.

— Com o meu pai. Ele é muito bom.

Lily entregou o taco para Mindy e deu a volta na mesa.

— Você não recuará na nossa aposta? — Ele trincou os dentes.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso.

Lily até pensou em liberar James de sua promessa, mas ao ver seu rosto carrancudo, desistiu da idéia.

Passando o braço por dentro do dele, arrastou-o até o DJ.

Ele a observava enquanto ela examinava a lista de músicas. Dylan, Sinatra, Manilow — ele odiaria este — Morrison, Stewart...

Bingo.

Fez a sua escolha e a passou para ele, depois encontrou um lugar na platéia antes que ele a esganasse. Para a alegria de Lily, e o desgosto de James, todos aproximavam-se para assistir.

A música começou. James engoliu um pouco da cerveja que Cachorro Louco lhe oferecera e pegou o microfone.

Quando ele passou a mão nos cabelos, apertou os olhos e girou os quadris, as mulheres enlouqueceram.

_"Love me tender..."_

* * *

Olá gente! Lily danada :) Ri demais com as reviews que recebi, fuck fuckando foi demais shaushuashuashua. Lily ainda é virgem Nanda Soares, mas veja bem _ainda, _James vai dar um jeitinho nisso, ta na cara. Ela vai enlouquecer ele de um jeito Joana Patricia que nem te conto ;) Obrigada a todas pelos comentários, beijinhos :*


	5. Capítulo 5

Oi gente. A nota de Me Da Uma Carona? também é no inicio hoje, porque aconteceu a mesma coisa que em Lil's Beach, quero me desculpar, estou incrivelmente envergonhada. A minha conta está pirando e só depois que postei o cap 4 pude ver que tinham mais reviews do cap 3. Ninha Souma por favor me perdoe por não ter citado o seu nome no cap 4, aaaai que vergonha :/ Mas muito obrigada pelos comentários e obrigada também Ninha Souma, Nanda Soares, Dafny, Andromeda Moony e Joana Patricia pelos maravilhosos comentários do cap 4. Boa leitura gente e mais uma vez perdão Ninha Souma :*

* * *

Lily acordou na manhã seguinte com _Jailhouse Rock _ecoando em sua cabeça. Depois de _Love me Tender, _o público insistira em mais do Elvis. James tentara recusar, mas estava em desvantagem. Se não topasse talvez não o tivessem deixado sair de lá vivo.

Todas as mulheres se derreteram com a primeira música, depois gritaram com a segunda. Ao término de _Jailhouse Rock, _todos no bar estavam de pé dançando.

James Potter não era apenas cheio de surpresas, era também cheio de contradições.

Deixara bem claro não ser seu pajem, no entanto, na noite passada, ficara de guarda desde o momento em que a encontrou no bar com David — ou Cachorro Louco, como James o chamava. Ela o vira encarar qualquer homem que a olhasse de alguma maneira diferente. Lily não sabia se estava aliviada ou irritada. Talvez um pouco dos dois.

Embora despreparada para a noite anterior, não conseguia se lembrar de já ter rido ou se divertido tanto. Sorria.

O sorriso desapareceu. Ainda não se sentia como se pertencesse àquele lugar.

A lugar algum.

Todos os passatempos, bailes, sua formação lhe eram indiferentes. Nunca se sentira como parte de um todo.

Certamente não por desamor. Seus pais a amavam, e ela os amava também. Mas sempre havia algo faltando. Algo que não sabia dizer o que era.

Na faculdade, estudara o desenvolvimento infantil. Sabia que todas as lembranças da infância, até mesmo o nascimento, ficavam armazenadas no cérebro. Sentimentos, texturas, cheiros, imagens. Nada era esquecido.

Ela passara os primeiros dois anos de vida com uma família diferente. Mãe, pai, dois irmãos. Uma casa e um ambiente diferentes. Queria se lembrar de alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa.

Esforçou-se e deixou a mente vagar.

Nuvens rosa..., olhos verdes, olhos muito parecidos com os dela. Lily pôde sentir o calor dos braços de uma mulher ao seu redor. Estavam ao ar livre... tantas pessoas rindo e falando. Dois menininhos corriam ao seu redor...

A imagem também desapareceu, e, embora se esforçasse, Lily não conseguia trazê-la de volta.

Será que aquela era sua família? Será que construíra lembranças? Ou será que eram verdadeiras?

* * *

Quando James escutou Lily batendo na porta, resmungou e cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro. A mulher acordava cedo demais.

— Vá embora — gritou.

Escutou o som da porta se abrindo e afundou-se ainda mais na cama.

— Droga, mulher...

— Desculpe James, mas preciso contar para alguém.

— Vá contar para o faxineiro. Ele gostará de ouvir como você me engabelou ontem.

Ela ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama.

— Eu o deixei ganhar a segunda partida, não deixei?

— Me deixou ganhar? — ele repetiu, tirando o travesseiro de cima da cabeça. — Uma ova. Eu ganhei honestamente.

— Tudo bem — concordou ela, apenas irritando-o ainda mais. — Mas não é sobre isso que queria falar. Eu me lembrei de algo.

— Você me acordou para dizer que se lembrou de algo. Sabe, para uma mulher que deveria ser tão educada, isso foi bem rude.

— É sobre a minha família. Minha família biológica.

— Sua família biológica? Você se lembrou de quando tinha dois anos de idade?

— Só um fragmento. Uma imagem fugidia.

— Lily, considere que sua imaginação poderia facilmente...

— Não foi a minha imaginação. Sei que parece estranho, mas estávamos ao ar livre com várias outras pessoas, havia nuvens rosa, uma mulher com os olhos parecidos com os meus, dois menininhos. Era de verdade, James. Sei que era.

Nuvens rosa? Interessante.

Embora James soubesse bastante a respeito da pequena Anne Chesterton e sua família, não poderia contar mais do que o necessário para Lily. Seus irmãos tinham decidido contar-lhe os detalhes e compartilhar suas lembranças com ela.

Mas achava que ela precisava saber disso. Era importante.

— Vocês estiveram numa feira do condado no dia do acidente — disse, olhando-a nos olhos. — Eles vendem algodão-doce cor-de-rosa em feiras.

— Nuvens rosa. Meus irmãos, Rand e Seth?

— O que têm eles?

— Seus nomes também foram mudados?

— Já que eles eram mais velhos ao serem adotados, só os sobrenomes mudaram. Em vez de Chesterton, eles se chamam Rand Biddell e Seth Garrison.

— Chesterton — ela murmurou. — O som é tão familiar, que soa... bem.

Ele a viu piscar furiosamente e desviar o olhar por causa de lágrimas súbitas. Pegou no queixo dela com a mão e virou o rosto de volta para ele.

— Ei. Para que isso?

— James, e se eles não gostarem de mim?

— Do que está falando?

— E se nós não nos entendermos? E se perceberem que não sou a irmã de que se lembram?

"Quem se importa?" Ele quis dizer, mas percebeu que ela se importava. Muito. Estendeu os braços para segurá-la. Sentiu-a se retrair, mas insistiu até puxá-la para a cama e sentá-la ao seu lado.

— Calma, Lily — disse, abraçando-a. — Eu não vou me atirar por cima de você.

— Já escutei esta antes — ela afirmou, encostando a cabeça no peito dele. — Geralmente, um ou dois minutos antes de: "Só quero abraçá-la."

James sorriu, lembrando-se de já ter usado essa conversa uma ou duas vezes quando estava na escola.

— Eu realmente só vou abraçá-la. Se tivesse outra intenção, você saberia.

— Saberia?

— Se eu estivesse fazendo tudo certo, saberia.

— Pareço tola em me preocupar se Rand e Seth gostarão de mim, se vão me querer na vida deles. Eu sempre quis um irmão ou uma irmã.

— Talvez devesse se preocupar mais com a possibilidade de não gostar deles.

— Talvez.

O coração de James disparou quando sentiu a mão de Lily subindo pelo seu braço.

"Esta é uma péssima idéia", pensou.

Os dedos dela acariciaram o seu ombro.

"Uma terrível idéia."

Os lábios dela acariciaram a sua clavícula.

"Droga, droga, droga!"

Ele sabia que tinha motivos para não deixar acontecer o que ambos queriam. Bons motivos. Mas com ela tocando nele assim, sabendo que ela estava usando muito pouco debaixo do robe, e que ele não estava usando nada, ficava muito difícil lembrar que motivos eram estes.

E dali a dois segundos, mesmo que se lembrasse, isso não faria diferença.

Cerrando os dentes, segurou-a pelos braços e a afastou.

— É melhor nós irmos.

— O quê?

— Está ficando tarde, Lily. Temos que pegar a estrada.

— Ah. É claro. Eu vou... me aprontar — ela disse, enrubescendo.

— Boa idéia.

Ela deslizou para fora da cama, hesitou, e foi para o próprio quarto.

— Lily?

Da porta, ela olhou por cima dos ombros.

— Você não me deixou vencer ontem, não é?

— É claro que não. Como você disse, me deu uma lavada. — Quando a porta se fechou, ele disse em voz alta:

— E dei mesmo.

Escutou a risada dela, do outro lado da porta.

* * *

Uma hora depois, enquanto James fechava a conta, Lily se despedia de Mindy no estacionamento.

— Talvez você possa me ligar quando chegar a Wolf River — Mindy pediu, depois que Lily explicou por que ela e James iam para Wolf River. — Mal posso esperar para saber.

— Estou um pouco nervosa de conhecer meus irmãos, mas também estou ansiosa — Lily admitiu.

— Não estou falando dos seus irmãos, embora também esteja ansiosa para saber deles. Estou falando de você e James.

— Eu e James? Não existe nada entre nós.

— Tá bom. Ele não tirava os olhos de você ontem, deixou bem claro para todo mundo que você já tinha dono.

— Nós não estamos juntos deste jeito — Lily insistiu. — É um relacionamento puramente profissional.

— Não sei se você está tentando me convencer, ou a si própria. Mas sei quando um homem está interessado, e, pode acreditar, ele está interessado.

Lily olhou para onde James pagava a conta. Ontem, inesperadamente, ele a beijara. Esta manhã, quando ela praticamente se atirou em cima dele, ele a rejeitou.

Este homem a confundia e a frustrava por completo.

— Acho que ele me considera sua responsabilidade, como um pacote a ser entregue. Desses com etiqueta de "Frágil".

— Então acho que você precisa mudar a embalagem do pacote, querida. Mostre-lhe que você não quebra facilmente.

Lily riu da idéia, viu James sair do hotel, colocar os óculos escuros e caminhar na direção delas.

— Diabos! — sussurrou Mindy. — Que pedaço de mau caminho. — Lily concordava plenamente. Seu ar de mistério e o corpo musculoso já eram suficientes para tirar o fôlego, somados ao sorriso estonteante e ao andar confiante, o efeito era letal para qualquer mulher nas proximidades.

— Pronta?

Lily abraçou Mindy, enquanto James dava a partida no motor. Despediram-se de Mindy, compraram numa lanchonete café e algo para beliscar e dirigiram-se para a estrada.

— E qual é o seu desejo, hoje, Srta. Evans? Alguma cidade a chama?

Lily tirou o mapa do porta-luvas. Apontou para um nome no mapa, olhou para James e sorriu.

— Liberty, Louisiana.

* * *

— Está vazando fluido de refrigeração da bomba d'água. — Odell, o mecânico do posto de gasolina, estava com a cabeça enfiada debaixo do capô. — Vocês deram sorte do motor não superaquecer.

James, de pé, carrancudo, ao lado do mecânico de meia-idade, praguejou em silêncio. Sorte não era bem a palavra. Apenas dez minutos depois de sair de Liberty, o mostrador de temperatura começou a subir. Quando voltaram para a cidade, uma grossa nuvem de fumaça já começava a sair de baixo do capô do carro.

— Quanto tempo? — James perguntou, olhando na direção do escritório, onde Lily fora à procura de um toalete.

— Bem... Já são duas, mas eu posso tentar tirar a bomba esta tarde.

— Tentar? E você acredita estar pronto quando?

— Difícil de dizer — explicou Odell, coçando a cabeça. — Talvez amanhã. Mas não posso prometer. Gordon, o meu ajudante, foi pescar. Estou sozinho, e tenho problema na coluna.

—E se eu o ajudar? — James sugeriu. Lily queria visitar os antiquários da rua principal. James apreciaria evitar qualquer tipo de compras. Odell olhou desconfiado para James.

— Você sabe como inverter uma catraca?

— Eu o restaurei todinho. Coloquei um aríete hidráulico.

— 426 ou 440?

— 426.

Odell balançou a cabeça em sinal de aprovação.

— Pegue um macacão no escritório, filho. Peça à Tina.

James dirigiu-se ao escritório. Lá encontrou uma mulher bonita de trinta e poucos anos sentada, lendo uma revista.

— Tina?

— Sou eu, meu bem.

— Odell disse que você poderia me arrumar um macacão.

— Você trabalha aqui agora? — ela perguntou, esperançosa.

— Só por hoje.

— Que pena. Não é justo você saber meu nome e eu desconhecer o seu.

— James. James Potter.

Ele precisava estar morto para não notar, e apreciar, o decote que a loira parecia determinada a lhe mostrar.

— Tina Holland — ela disse, e, rebolando, dirigiu-se para o armário no fundo do aposento. — G ou GG?

— GG.

— Claro que é.— Ela lhe entregou o macacão. — Você está só de passagem por Liberty, ou será que teremos algum tempo para...

— Oi.

James virou-se ao som da voz de Lily. Ela saíra do toalete. Embora estivessem viajado a maior parte deste dia úmido, parecia revigorada e tranquila.

Ele desejou cobri-la de beijos.

Isso parecia seu pensamento o dia inteiro. Beijá-la. Tocá-la. Imaginá-la com o sutiã e a calcinha de renda branca, ou o fio-dental de oncinha. Ele pensava muito no fio-dental de oncinha.

Estava ficando louco.

— Oi, Lily. Lily, esta é Tina Holland. Tina, Lily Evans. Tina trabalha aqui — ele apresentou, ao notar as duas mulheres se entreolhando. — Vou passar a tarde trabalhando no carro. Você precisa achar algo para fazer sozinha.

Lily viu James pegar o macacão e sair do escritório. Perguntou-se o porquê da saída brusca e percebeu ter interrompido sua conversa com Tina. Será que estava paquerando aquela mulher? Lily olhou para a loira. Ela era o tipo de James? Quando ele conhecera Mindy, Lily podia jurar que também vira interesse nos seus olhos.

"Talvez você tenha que mudar a embalagem", dissera Mindy.

— Posso ajudá-la? — Tina perguntou.

— Sim. Eu acho que pode...


	6. Capítulo 6

Ela estava atrasada.

Pela décima vez nos últimos vinte minutos, James verificou o relógio e franziu a testa. Já eram quase sete horas. Lily marcara um encontro no Pink's Steak House às seis e meia.

"Onde diabos ela estava?"

Não estava preocupado. Liberty parecia ser amigável e pacata, James avistara vários carros patrulha circulando durante a tarde. Lily fora fazer compras na rua principal, a mesma do hotel. Não havia por que se preocupar.

"É bem verdade que tinha talento para arrumar confusão", pensou James. Sozinha a tarde inteira numa cidade desconhecida, uma mulher ingênua como Lily provavelmente conseguiria achar problemas. Pensou no bar ontem, e no encontro com o Cachorro Louco. Embora, no final das contas, tudo tinha corrido bem.

Carrancudo, James olhou para o relógio de novo e pediu à garçonete mais uma cerveja.

"Não estava preocupado, droga."

A garçonete o serviu, sorriu e foi embora. E ele observando, ontem à noite fora Mindy, hoje de manhã, Tina, agora esta garçonete. Estava rodeado de mulheres bonitas, obviamente experientes com o sexo oposto, com quem, normalmente, flertaria, talvez algo mais, se tivesse oportunidade.

Tomou um gole de cerveja. Lily nunca seria atraente para ele; ingênua, inocente, conservadora...

Sexy?

Quase engasgou quando a viu. Bom Deus, o que ela fez consigo mesma?

A saia justa preta deveria ser ilegal em alguns estados. Embora fosse longa, o rasgo lateral expunha a perna quase toda. Os lábios fartos e umedecidos da mesma cor vinho que a blusa de manga comprida. O cabelo, antes liso, adornava o rosto e os ombros com cachos delicados.

Um garçom esbarrou numa cadeira, quase derramando tudo. Embasbacado, James percebeu a admiração geral.

O que diabos ela pretendia? Criar confusão?

Apertou o copo na mão quando ela sentou-se do outro lado da mesa.

— Oi — ela sussurrou.

_Oi? _Ela chegava parecendo uma deusa do sexo, e tudo que tinha a dizer era 'oi'?

— Desculpe pelo atraso, depois das compras, queria mudar a minha aparência. —Afastando o cabelo dos ombros, perguntou: — O que achou?

O que ele achava? Seria fácil continuar o rasgo da saia, ainda mais fácil tirar a sua calcinha e estar dentro dela em...

— Boa noite — cumprimentou o garçom, vindo do nada, admirando Lily. — Sou George e vou atendê-los hoje. Será que posso trazer algo para beberem?

— Oi, George. Talvez um copo de vinho?

— O Chardonnay da casa é muito bom. Talvez o Pinot 1995 do Chile lhes seja leve e aveludado.

"Dá um tempo", pensou James, resistindo ao desdém.

— Talvez algo mais encorpado? — Lily sugeriu.

— Um Merlot, ou um Cabernet?

— Você escolhe — Lily pediu, sorrindo.

— Obrigado — disse o garçom, enrubescendo. — Sim, eu vou pegar algo bom.

James decidiu que, se o homem não parasse de babar por Lily, a única coisa que ele pegaria seriam seus dentes no chão. Quando o garçom se afastou, ele olhou para a moça.

— Pensei que fosse comprar antiguidades, hoje.

— Mudei de idéia. Um daqueles impulsos.

Ele evitava olhar para o volume dos seios no decote da blusa.

— Sem planos?

— Exatamente. — George trouxe-lhes o vinho e foi embora rapidamente, percebendo o olhar de James. —Você deve estar com fome. Alguma coisa no menu lhe apetece?

O que apetecia a ele não estava no menu. E estava com fome, mas não na barriga. Sempre se orgulhara do seu autocontrole, do comando de qualquer situação. Irritara-se ao perceber que Lily Evans conseguia dominá-lo. Nunca encontrara uma mulher que o fizesse implorar, e não deixaria Lily ser a primeira. Jurara que manteria as mãos longe dela, e era isso que faria.

Determinou-se também a mostrar que ela era zona proibida, correu os olhos pelo restaurante e afastou quase rosnando vários olhares.

* * *

Lily imaginou ser o mau humor de James. Não era bem o que esperava causar.

O garçom voltou e eles fizeram o pedido, depois James pediu licença e dirigiu-se ao toalete.

"Graças a Deus."

Lily suspirou aliviada, depois tomou um gole demorado de vinho. Ainda estava nervosa com sua grande entrada. Enfim, agradeceu os anos de equilíbrio e compostura exigidos. Surpreendeu-se pelo autocontrole.

Sua ousadia e coragem para conquistar a atenção de James agora lhe pareciam tolice.

Mas houve alguns instantes preciosos. Ao entrar no restaurante, o coração disparado e as mãos úmidas, juraria ter visto o queixo de James cair. Percebera desejo no seu olhar sombrio. Sentiu-se esperançosa.

Mas à mesa ele foi abrupto e irritadiço.

Talvez ela devesse ser mais paciente, James ainda pensava no carro, ou estava com fome. Esperara vinte e cinco anos para seduzir um homem, certamente poderia aguardar alguns minutos antes de... qual foi a expressão? Ah, sim. Antes de se atirar nele.

Ele retornou junto com a comida. Ela o viu hesitar, sentar-se e atacar o prato.

Ela provou a galinha.

— Está tão macia — disse, com um ligeiro gemido. — Quer provar?

— Não, obrigado.

— Tem certeza? Não saberá o que está perdendo se não provar.

— Tudo bem, eu provo.

Sorrindo, ela estendeu uma garfada para ele. Seu coração quase parou quando ele fechou a boca sobre o garfo.

Por estranho que pareça, foi a coisa mais erótica que ela já fizera. Seu coração disparou e a garganta ficou seca. E pôde jurar que conseguira arrancar uma reação de James, do tipo que ela queria. Seus olhos pareceram estreitar-se e as narinas alargaram-se.

— O que acha? — ela perguntou, surpresa por ainda falar. Ele olhou para ela por um longo instante e deu de ombros.

— Bom.

— Só isso? — Determinada a provocar uma reação nele, debruçou-se na mesa. — Só bom?

O olhar dele dirigiu-se para a renda preta que ela pusera à mostra.

— Talvez um pouco melhor do que bom.

Droga, mas o homem era cabeça dura. O que ela precisava fazer para quebrar a indiferença? Arrancar a blusa e subir na mesa?

"Tá bom!"

Por toda a vida agradara aos outros, era o que acreditava que outras pessoas quisessem que fosse. Sua mãe, seu pai, Oliver.

E agora James.

Podia ser boba, mas não burra.

— Obrigada por me encontrar para o jantar, James. Mas, se me der licença, estou um pouco cansada. Acho que vou voltar para o hotel. Pode terminar o seu jantar. Eu o vejo amanhã de manhã.

— Eu só vou...

— Não se preocupe comigo. Sei o caminho de volta. Fique à vontade. — Rapidamente, afastou-se de cabeça erguida, firme e decidida. Desapontada mas fiel a si mesma.

Quase no hotel, escutou uma mulher chamando seu nome. Lily viu Bridget, a cabeleireira desta tarde, acenando freneticamente de um canto escuro no bar. Estava acompanhada de um pequeno grupo de homens e mulheres.

E por que não? Lily pensou. Podia vestir o pijama e assistir à TV, ou podia passar a noite com Bridget e seus amigos. Não foi uma decisão difícil.

Sorrindo, caminhou para o bar.

* * *

"Onde diabos ela estava?"

James caminhava, irritado, entre os seus quartos. Quando terminou a refeição e pagou a conta, não passara mais de dez minutos desde que ela saíra. O hotel onde estavam hospedados ficava na mesma rua do restaurante, do lado oposto, a apenas três portas de distância. Ela não poderia ter se perdido.

Olhou para o relógio, ela deveria ter chegado muito antes dele.

"Droga."

E se alguém a tivesse seguido do restaurante? Ou abordado-a? Será que ela não percebia a confusão em que poderia se meter, vestida daquele jeito?

Adorou a aparência dela. Teria que estar morto para não apreciar a sensualidade que ela irradiava. Mas qual a razão para mudar sua aparência de angelical para sexy? E por que em Liberty? Quem ela poderia querer impressionar nesta cidade pequena com o seu novo visual?

Estava prestes a ligar para a recepção do hotel quando a ficha por fim caiu.

"Bom Deus, mas que idiota."

Tinha uma boa idéia de onde a encontraria. A questão era, será que ela queria ser encontrada?

* * *

— ... e o garoto diz: "Não tem problema. Hillary levou minha mochila."

Todo mundo começou a rir da piada de Bridget, e Lily foi na onda. Vinham contando piadas pelos últimos dez minutos, e o grupo já dobrara de tamanho, com anedotas sujas o suficiente para enrubescer as faces de Lily.

Depois da indiferença de James, era gostoso ser bem-vinda ao grupo de amigos de Bridget. Alguns homens se preparavam para cantá-la, e apesar disso massagear seu ego, não estava interessada.

Havia um único homem em seus pensamentos. Um único homem com quem queria estar.

Era a força do hábito, percebeu. Mudara sua aparência para atrair James. Mas fizera papel de tola, aprendera uma lição valiosíssima. De agora em diante, deixaria seu coração decidir quem era a verdadeira Lily Evans.

Steve, irmão de Pete, o noivo de Bridget, ofereceu-se para pagar uma bebida para Lily, mas ela educadamente recusou, não devia encorajá-lo, quando sabia que voltaria para o quarto sozinha.

O quarto estaria silencioso e vazio, mas pelo menos teria o consolo de saber que James estava no quarto ao lado.

Seu único consolo era a certeza de não ser a única mulher a fazer papel de boba por um homem.

— Deus misericordioso! — exclamou Julie, a irmã de Bridget. — Acho que estou apaixonada.

— Pode entrar na fila, querida — disse Christie, a amiga de Julie, boquiaberta.

Lily virou-se e viu James na entrada do bar, examinando o recinto com os olhos apertados.

Ele a estava procurando ou procurando apenas uma mulher qualquer?

Não queria saber. Não precisava ser ainda mais rejeitada por James, e a última coisa que queria era vê-lo paquerar outra mulher.

Manteve-se de costas, rezando para não ser vista.

— Ele está vindo para cá — anunciou Julie. — Lembrem-se, eu vi primeiro.

"Droga." Se ele pensava que podia lhe dar um sermão na frente de Bridget e dos amigos, estava muito enganado.

— Lily! — Ele pôs as mãos nos seus ombros e a arrancou da cadeira. — Graças a Deus eu a encontrei! Querida, estava tão preocupado. — Puxou a cabeça dela em direção ao seu peito. — O pequeno Jake está chamando a sua mamãe, e o bebê não pára de chorar.

Pequeno Jake? Bebê? Do que ele falava?

— Quem é você? — perguntou Steve, levantando-se.

— O marido dela — James respondeu, apertando-a ainda mais forte. Steve rapidamente voltou a se sentar.

— Ela não mencionou um marido — disse Bridget, desconfiada. — Só que viajava para o Texas com um cara.

— Iremos lá encontrar um especialista no _infarto da miopsia _de Lily. Com o seu remédio, está sob controle, mas sem ele... — ele sacudiu a cabeça — esquece as coisas.

_"O quê?", _pensou Lily presa a James.

— Ela esquece que tem marido e filhos? — perguntou Julie, incrédula.

Lily conseguiu afastar-se o suficiente para dizer:

— James, por Deus, você...

Ele voltou a afundar a cabeça dela no seu peito.

— Nosso carro quebrou e fui ao mecânico. Fiquei com as crianças, ela obviamente ficou confusa. Lily, querida. — Ele a afastou de modo a encará-lo. — Estava tão preocupado.

Ela inspirou fundo, pronta para brigar, mas James cobriu sua boca com um beijo. Esqueceu-se que ele apenas queria calá-la, e das várias pessoas assistindo. Sentia apenas a pressão dos seus lábios, a caricia úmida de sua língua.

"Droga!"

Friamente, ela fincou o salto alto no pé dele. Sentiu o rugido na sua garganta. Ele deu um passo pela dor.

— James. Oh, querido, agora eu me lembro. Adoeci depois que você perdeu o emprego na fábrica de adubo.

— Isso — ele disse através dos dentes cerrados. — Agora voltaremos para as crianças, antes que acordem.

— E depois teve a explosão na fábrica de fogos de artifício. — Lily sussurrou para os outros: — Alguém suspeitaria que ele tem um olho de vidro?

— Nunca — respondeu Julie, boquiaberta. — Qual?

— O direito — arriscou Christie. James apertou o braço de Lily.

— Nós _realmente _precisamos ir, _querida._

— É claro. — Lily despediu-se.

Carrancudo, James a arrastou para fora.

— Solte-me! — ela gritou na calçada.

— Não.

Arrastando-a, ele atravessou a rua.

— Como se atreve a dizer não? Você é maluco?

— Obviamente — ele concordou, jogando-a por cima dos ombros.

— James Potter, me ponha no chão, agora mesmo!

— Novamente, não.

— Você está despedido. Não quero mais... — Ele a soltou na porta do quarto. — ...ver você — ela concluiu, quando ele enfiou a chave na fechadura. —Você é insano. Um lunático. Desequi...

— Pode calar a boca? — ele disse, e a tomou nos braços, cobrindo a sua boca com a dele.

* * *

Huuuuum! Nãaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao Nanda Soares, Lily loira NUNCA, jamais permitiria uma coisa dessas, nada contra as loiras, mas Lily Evans loira, morena, verde, rosa, azul não é Lily Evans. Andromeda Moony você acha que a virgindade de Lily não vai durar muito? Eu também acho que não, hehe. E aí Ninha Souma, perigo ambulante com uma saia justa preta e um rasgo lateral, é mesmo uma seria ameaça ao estado de espirito de James :) LaahB você não vai me matar por ter parado nessa parte, não é? hehe :D Srta. Chepper Drops vai demorar um pouco para Lily encontrar os irmãos, antes ela tem que terminar essa "louca" viagem com James e o que achou da transformação? Joana Patricia querida acho que todas nós adoraríamos entrar no quarto de James, independente da hora ;) Obrigada Girls pelas reviews, Kiss :*


	7. Capítulo 7

Se pudesse pensar, Lily seria capaz de defender-se do prazer sentido com o beijo. Mas não conseguia pensar ou respirar, apenas _sentir. _Ela envolveu seu pescoço, as mãos afundaram nos cabelos. Ele a puxava e beijava ao mesmo tempo em que a encostava na porta.

Ele afastou-se dos lábios dela, e continuou pelo pescoço. Com um gemido, ela curvou a cabeça, oferecendo-lhe mais.

— O que estava dizendo? — ele sussurrou, mordendo-lhe a orelha.

— Você... é... profundamente... perturbado.

— Profundamente — repetiu ele, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço.

— Insano. — Ela afundou os dedos no cabelo dele.

— Completamente. — Ele puxou seu quadril mais para perto.

— Desequilibrado.

— Totalmente.

Eles cambalearam para dentro do quarto. James, fechando a porta com um chute, a beijou novamente. Diferente de antes, desta vez foi sem reservas, fora de controle, pura paixão.

Quando ele se afastou, ela o viu dar dois passos e fechar as cortinas.

Logo ele estava com os braços novamente ao seu redor, a língua deslizando sobre os lábios entreabertos.

Como um só, caminharam na direção da cama.

Com uma das mãos agarrando o cabelo dela, deslizou a outra para dentro da saia.

Ela estremeceu.

— Desejei você desde que a vi entrar naquele restaurante — ele disse, com voz rouca.

Ela se ergueu esfregando-se nele. Ele gemeu.

— Lily, você tem certeza?

— Tenho — ela respondeu, incrédula.

— Olhe para mim — ele ordenou. — Sem dúvidas?

— Sem dúvidas.

— Ótimo.

Seus joelhos encontraram a cama e eles caíram no colchão. Enquanto a boca de James provava de seu pescoço, abriu o zíper da saia e a arrancou. Ela quis tirar os sapatos, mas ele impediu.

— Deixe os sapatos. Quero olhar para você.

Lily sentiu-se enrubescer, excitada mais que imaginara, seu coração disparou.

— Você é macia. Tão macia.

Agarrou seus seios. Involuntariamente, seu corpo se curvou para cima. Sentiu uma febre entre as pernas, uma pressão pulsante exigia alívio. Queria mais, certamente morreria se ele não se apressasse.

Quando ela quis tirar sua camisa, ele sorriu e disse:

— Ainda não.

James sabia precisar manter alguma barreira entre eles. Queria ir devagar, incerto em fazer isso durar. Não com aqueles gemidos dela, e o corpo tentador se contorcendo debaixo dele.

Hábil, abriu o fecho do sutiã, expondo os seios. Ela era perfeita. Os seios eram cheios e firmes, a pele era tão macia quanto pétalas de rosas. Desejava-a como nunca. Sua boca se fechou sobre o mamilo rosado, que ficou rijo.

Assim como ele próprio.

Ignorando seu latejar persistente, manteve sua atenção em Lily. Ela gemia profundamente, inquieta debaixo dele.

— James, por favor.

— Ainda não.

Desceu pela barriga. Sentiu os dedos incertos dela. Não tinha certeza se ela estava tentando puxá-lo, ou mantê-lo no lugar. Deslizou as mãos debaixo dos quadris dela, cobrindo sua barriga de beijos, e explorando as curvas com a língua. Depois continuou mais para baixo.

O corpo dela parecia fogo líquido. Quando provou de sua doçura com a ponta da língua, ela soltou o ar dos pulmões na forma de um gemido baixo. Ele fez amor com ela com a língua.

— James! Agora. Por favor, agora.

— Sim.

Ele praticamente rasgou a camisa, sem tempo para o resto das roupas. Afastou as pernas dela, pegou seus quadris nas mãos e penetrou-a rápido e com força.

Escutou seu grito e hesitou, mas ela o enlaçou com pernas e braços e foi de encontro a ele, e não pôde pensar em mais nada. Ele entrou na luva aveludada, quente e apertada do corpo dela. Nunca sentira algo tão intenso, tão maravilhoso. Tão perfeito.

Ela o acompanhava a cada movimento, fincando as unhas nas suas costas.

Sentiu o clímax dela como ondas de calor e prazer. Seus braços apertaram-se ao redor do pescoço dele.

Ele também gemeu quando seu corpo encontrou alívio. Penetrou mais profundamente e estremeceu, acompanhando-a ao cruzar os limites.

_"Fantástico."_

Esparramados na cama, um por cima do outro, Lily aguardava o coração desacelerar e a respiração acalmar. Não conseguia se mexer. "Absolutamente fantástico."

— Diabos — sussurrou James.

Ela sorriu, decidindo que o praguejar era um elogio.

— Não cheguei a tirar a sua blusa. Eu realmente queria tirar a sua blusa. — Ele a abraçou apertado, afastou-lhe o cabelo e gentilmente pressionou os lábios de encontro à sua têmpora. Após um longo e silencioso instante, James, por fim, falou:

— Você poderia ter me contado, Lily.

— Que era virgem?

— Não, que você tem uma pinta no formato de _um poodle _nas costas. — Ela empinou-se.

— Eu não tenho...

— Por Deus, estou brincando. — Ele a abraçou novamente. — É claro que estou falando da sua virgindade.

— Tive medo que você não fosse... Que você pudesse... Que não fosse me querer — disse, enfim, baixando os olhos. Ele riu.

— Querida, de todos os medos, este seria o menor.

— Não faria diferença para você? Não seria mais um motivo para afastar-se de mim?

— Talvez. — Ele beijou seu rosto e o nariz. — Mais cedo ou mais tarde, isto aconteceria, mesmo que eu soubesse. Mais um dia na estrada com você e a teria possuído no banco de trás.

Só de imaginar, seu coração disparou.

— Verdade?

— Verdade. Quando você entrou no restaurante, eu quase engasguei.

— Eu queria sua atenção — ela disse, meio sem jeito.

— Não precisava mudar nada em si mesma para ter atenção. Você tem toda a minha atenção, desde a loja de noivas.

— Mas estava noiva, praticamente casada. Você nem me conhecia.

— Quase casada não é casada. E você não é tão ingênua, Lily, a ponto de acreditar que um homem precisa conhecer uma mulher antes de ter fantasias com ela.

Ele tinha fantasias com ela?

— Não, suponho que não. Nunca me relacionei com um homem, e Oliver era meio conservador. Ele queria esperar até estarmos casados antes de dormirmos juntos.

— Oliver é um idiota.

Lily surpreendeu-se com o tom amargo de James.

— Você nem o conhece. Por que diz isso?

— Conheço o tipo. Só um idiota deixaria você escapar. — Essa foi a coisa mais bonita que James já lhe dissera.

— Ele não me deixou escapar. Eu fugi e o abandonei, deve ter sido terrível.

— Se arrepende disso?

— Sinto culpa. Mas não me arrependo. Não mudaria nada desde então.

— Nada? Tem certeza?

— Bem... talvez uma coisinha...

Ele hesitou e levantou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para ela.

— Acho que prefiro quatro filhos em vez de só dois — ela disse, pensativamente. — O pequeno Jake e o bebê... Meu Deus, é um menino ou uma menina?

Era mais fácil brincar que falar sobre Oliver. O ex-noivo era a última pessoa sobre quem queria falar.

Sorrindo, James começou a mordiscar o braço dela.

— É claro, Trevor. Bem, Jake e Trevor já estão ficando velhos, e com a minha doença... Como é mesmo que ela se chama?

A mão dele começou a alisá-la novamente.

— _Infarto da miopsia._

— Isso mesmo. — Ela tentou manter o controle agarrando-se nas cobertas. — Com o esquecimento ajudaria ter mais filhos para que pudessem cuidar uns dos outros. — Ela se curvou quando ele brincou com seu mamilo. — E você... sabe... o quanto eu quero uma menina.

— Assim que conseguir de volta o meu emprego na fábrica de estrume, nós voltamos a falar nisso.

Ele se pôs sobre ela, e lentamente a levou ao clímax. Eles se abraçaram e, mais uma vez, cruzaram o limite.

* * *

Ela já estava no chuveiro quando ele acordou no dia seguinte. Sonolento, olhou para o relógio.

"Sete da manhã?"

Com um resmungo, voltou a fechar os olhos. A mulher sempre levantava cedo demais.

Podia escutá-la cantando no chuveiro, algo em francês, alguma ópera, embora não soubesse diferenciar uma de outra.

Aquele era seu único mundo. Ela teria a sua aventura, se misturaria à plebe por alguns dias, e depois voltaria ao seu mundo.

Não o dele.

Franzindo a testa, sentou-se e passou a mão no rosto. De onde diabos veio este pensamento?

Ambos sabiam ter caminhos diferentes assim que chegassem a Wolf River. A noite anterior não mudara nada, tentava se convencer. A única coisa que realmente mudara é que dormiriam em uma única cama até chegarem a Wolf River. Agora que tivera um gostinho dela, jamais conseguiria ficar longe. Não conseguia se lembrar de desejar tanto uma mulher. A canção foi interrompida por vários palavrões.

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, James foi, nu, para o banheiro.

— Lily.

Ela não respondeu, ele entrou.

— Algum problema?

Ela deu um grito, agarrou a cortina e se cobriu com ela.

— James! Você me assustou!

— Pensei que tivesse se machucado. Primeiro toda aquela gritaria, depois você praguejou como um caminhoneiro.

— Gritaria! Para começo de conversa, estudei com Mademoiselle Marie Pudoit por três anos, e ela dizia que eu tinha um grande talento, depois, caiu xampu nos meus olhos.

— Talvez ela estivesse falando dos seus seios — ele provocou. Franzindo a testa, Lily limpou o rosto e provocou-o cantando desafinada _Love Me Tender._

"Então ela quer brincar, não é?" Ele aprontou sua câmera.

— Lily, me desculpe, você até canta bem, mesmo sem ouvido musical — ele disse em altos brados.

"Não tem ouvido musical?"

Quando ela expôs a cabeça, ele tirou a foto. Enquanto ficava ali boquiaberta, em choque, ele tirou mais uma.

Com um grito ela desapareceu detrás da cortina, praguejando profusamente.

— Abra espaço, Mademoiselle Evans. Aí vou eu.

— James Potter — ela gritou, quando ele entrou no chuveiro — se você ousar...

Ele a calou com um beijo. Refeita, ela o envolveu com os braços. Apesar da noite movimentada, o desejo voltou, o sangue esquentou e o coração disparou. Sem fôlego, ela afastou os lábios dos dele.

— Diga-me o que fazer.

Ele deslizou as mãos até suas nádegas e a levantou. —Passe as pernas ao redor da minha cintura.

Penetrou-a vigorosamente, empurrando suas costas de encontro ao azulejo frio. As pernas longas apertadas ao redor dele intensificavam o movimento, até o prazer ficar insuportável.

— Rápido... James...

Ele arremeteu ainda mais fundo, sentindo-a estremecer. Com um gemido, ele a acompanhou.

Mal podendo respirar, colocou-a no chão e a sentiu se apoiar nele.

O vapor tomou conta do banheiro e o jato quente os bombardeava. Ainda atordoado, ele a tomou nos braços, desligou o chuveiro e a levou de volta para a cama.

* * *

Olá gente! Eu sei que vocês querem me matar por parar na melhor parte no cap passado, mas espero compensa-las por isso com esse cap :) Não deu tempo de chegar até o carro, foi no quarto do hotel mesmo, hehe. Espero que gostem e muito obrigada de coração pelas reviews Nanda Soares, LaahB, Ninha Souma, Joana Patricia e IslaaRodrigues :*


	8. Capítulo 8

— Café?

Com medo de despencar das nuvens, Lily nem mesmo respondeu. Desde a chuveirada, ela e James fizeram amor, adormeceram, depois fizeram amor de novo.

Tinha um machucado no quadril, nós nos cabelos e todos os seus músculos doíam.

Sorrindo, ela cobriu-se e afundou ainda mais no colchão.

— Vou entender isso como um sim. Precisaremos de bastante café forte hoje.

Sentando-se com apenas um olho aberto, Lily assistiu a James vestir-se. Parecia à vontade com seu corpo. Nu ou vestido, ele sempre estava à vontade consigo mesmo.

Ela o invejava por isso, sempre se sentira retraída, braços e pernas longos demais, seios pequenos demais, ombros ossudos demais. Pelo menos se sentira assim até a noite passada. Agora sentia-se... adequada.

Não perfeita, como todo mundo sempre quis que fosse, mas adequada.

— Obrigada — disse gentilmente.

— Agradeça-me quando eu voltar — ele retrucou, vestindo uma camisa azul-marinho.

Apoiando a cabeça na mão, ela sorriu.

— Não é pelo café, mas por ontem à noite. Foi maravilhoso. Você foi maravilhoso.

Sorrindo, ele sentou-se na beirada da cama e a beijou.

— Você também foi maravilhosa, Srta. Evans.

— Obrigada, Sr. Potter. Muita gentileza de sua parte. — Ele aumentou a pressão do beijo, forçando-a para trás. — Não tem de quê. — Ela sentiu os músculos tensos ao toque da mão forte, esqueceu-se de todas as dores, esqueceu-se de sua exaustão. O prazer esquentou o seu sangue, fazendo com que o coração disparasse. O telefone na mesinha-de-cabeceira tocou.

— Droga! — exclamou James, olhando carrancudo para o telefone. — Deve ser Odell. Deveria estar na garagem há meia hora.

— É melhor você atender — aconselhou Lily, alisando de modo provocante o peito dele.

— Atenda você. Diga que estou a caminho — ele disse, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

Ela atendeu.

— Lily? — Seu coração parou de súbito.

— Oliver? — James ficou paralisado, depois ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ela.

— Por que você está atendendo o telefone de Potter? — Oliver exigiu saber. — Ponha-o na linha.

— Como você me encontrou?

— Não importa. — A despeito de tudo, Lily acreditava que a mãe não dera o telefone para Oliver.

— Importa para mim.

— Encontrei no escritório da sua mãe.

— Você vasculhou o escritório da minha mãe? — Ela sentou-se na cama e olhou para James.

— Você me forçou, Lily, está arriscando a sua reputação ao perambular pelo país com um tipo como Potter. Ele não é de confiança.

— Por que diz isso?

— Homens como Potter não possuem ética nem escrúpulos. Fazem de tudo, contam até mentiras.

— Garanto que isso não aconteceu.

Oliver não precisava saber da verdade: ela seduzira James.

— Insisto para que volte para casa imediatamente. Podemos nos casar em uma cerimônia íntima.

— Oliver, sei que meus pais lhe contaram que estou indo encontrar meus irmãos em Wolf River, pois falo com eles todos os dias. Não sei quando vou voltar para casa.

— Você está sendo ridícula — ele afirmou, com uma certa arrogância na voz. —Ainda há tempo de reparar o dano causado à nossa reputação. É compreensível um colapso temporário devido ao choque de descobrir sobre a sua adoção. Apenas volte para casa, Lily, eu a perdôo. Eu amo você.

Ela já acreditara nisso, mas as palavras pareciam vazias agora. Parecia que a reputação de Oliver era o que mais o preocupava. Deveria estar magoada, mas, na verdade, estava aliviada.

Quando James foi em direção à porta, Lily ergueu a mão para impedi-lo, mas ele nem olhou para trás ao sair.

Com um suspiro, ela se recostou na cama.

— Lily? Você ainda está aí? Lily?

— Agradeço a oferta magnânima, mas a resposta é não. Eu não tive um colapso temporário, não vou voltar para casa e não vou me casar com você. Adeus, Oliver.

— Lily...

Desligou o telefone e o tirou do gancho, escutou o toque insistente no seu quarto.

Por que Oliver tentara falar com James primeiro? Obviamente ficara surpreso quando ela atendeu. E pediu para ela colocar James na linha. Por que será que fez isso?

Talvez Oliver pretendesse convencer James a levá-la de volta para a Carolina do Sul. Quem sabe lhe oferecer uma recompensa.

"Não importa", pensou agradecida quando o telefone parou de tocar. James voltaria logo para Nova Jersey, talvez assim que chegassem a Wolf River. Podiam ter dormido juntos, mas não acreditaria que uma noite mudaria tudo para ele.

E não era burra o suficiente para contar-lhe que estava apaixonada. Sem dúvida ficaria comendo poeira, se o fizesse.

Mas não tinha intenção de desperdiçar nem mesmo um segundo do tempo que ainda tinham juntos. Pulando da cama, correu para o próprio quarto e revirou a mala. Achou o fio-dental de oncinha, sorriu e dirigiu-se para o chuveiro.

* * *

Duas horas mais tarde, coberto de poeira e suor, James retornou ao hotel. Ficou meio desapontado por não achar Lily exatamente onde a deixara — na sua cama —, mas era melhor assim, precisavam pegar a estrada.

Desabotoando a camisa, foi ao quarto dela.

— Lily?

O quarto dela estava vazio, o desapontamento se tornou irritação. "Onde diabos ela está?"

A cama estava arrumada, a mesinha-de-cabeceira, vazia.

E a mala havia desaparecido.

Oliver.

Não devia tê-la deixado sozinha. Ainda mais depois de ontem à noite. Lily estava vulnerável, talvez arrependida. Aquele idiota do Oliver deve tê-la intimidado, usara a culpa dela e a convencera a voltar para Charleston.

Estrangularia o calhorda.

Lily era muito crédula, talvez devesse ter contado sobre as escapadelas de Oliver com a vagabunda loura.

Isso a teria amadurecido, mas de forma brutal.

Furioso, vasculhou o banheiro atrás de qualquer coisa, não havia nada.

Nenhuma mulher o afetara como ela. Não desse jeito.

Pois bem. Obviamente estivera enganado.

Praguejando, arrancou a camisa e voltou para seu quarto. Se ela queria ir, que fosse. Não queria mesmo fazer aquela viagem. Desejava que ela, Oliver e a vagabunda loura fossem muito felizes juntos.

— _Hasta la vista baby _— disse. — _Cest la vie, AufWieder ze..._

— Com quem está falando?

Ele se virou tão rápido que bateu com o cotovelo na maçaneta da porta.

Com a chave na mão, Lily estava na soleira da porta do seu quarto de hotel.

— Por Deus! Qual é o seu problema?

— Onde você estava? — ele perguntou, com um misto de irritação e alívio.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Você não viu o meu bilhete?

Bilhete? Estivera ocupado demais reclamando para considerar que ela realmente não fora embora, ou que pudesse ter deixado um bilhete.

— É obvio que não. — Ela jogou a bolsa na cama e cruzou os braços, ao encará-lo. — Pensou que eu tinha ido embora, não foi?

— Não.

— Mentiroso.

— Tudo bem. Talvez por um instante, ou dois.

— Realmente acha que eu faria isso? Ir embora sem avisar?

— Você estava falando com Oliver, quando saí. Sua mala desapareceu. O que diabos eu deveria pensar?

— Minha mala está do lado da sua. No seu quarto. O mesmo quarto em que deixei o meu bilhete. Se tivesse olhado antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas, teria visto isso.

_"Ja,es, Fui ver Bridget. Já volto.", _estava escrito no bilhete. A única coisa que ele detestava mais do que estar errado, é que lhe mostrassem isso.

— Tudo bem. Vou tomar uma chuveirada e podemos ir.

— Não tão rápido, Potter.

— Que foi?

— Você me deve desculpas.

_Isso _ele odiava mais do que encarar um erro. Desculpar-se.

— Por quê?

— Baseando-se numa suposição, acreditou que eu tivesse ido embora sem nem mesmo agradecer. Isso denigre o meu caráter e mostra que não tem confiança em mim.

— Tudo bem. Errei.

— Esta é a sua idéia de desculpas?

— É pegar ou largar. — Suspirando, ela aproximou-se dele.

— Quer saber do que Oliver e eu falávamos?

— Não.

— Tudo bem — ela disse, virando-se e indo embora.

Ele agarrou o braço da moça, impedindo que ela se afastasse, e com os dentes cerrados, disse:

— Quero.

Ela contou, ele ouvia:

— Ele é um idiota — James afirmou, pensando em voltar a Charleston só para quebrar a cara de Oliver. — E o que mais ele disse?

— Que não deveria confiar em você. Que homens como você seduzem mulheres como eu — completou, alisando o peito dele. O coração do detetive disparou quando ela começou a desabotoar sua calça.

— Talvez você não deva confiar em mim. Talvez eu a seduza.

— Tarde demais — ela sussurrou. — Eu seduzi você primeiro.

— Foi isso que aconteceu?

— Exatamente isso que aconteceu.

— Lily. — Ele segurou a mão dela. — Preciso tomar uma ducha. — Evitou-a, com muito esforço, e dirigiu-se para o chuveiro. A água ainda estava fria quando ele se ensaboou, mas não conseguiu apagar o fogo que corria em suas veias.

— James?

Ele sorriu com sua impaciência e colocou a cabeça para fora do chuveiro para convidá-la.

A câmera disparou. Ela usava apenas o fio-dental de oncinha. Rindo, ela saiu do banheiro antes que ele a seguisse.

Torceria o pescoço dela, depois de fazerem amor.

* * *

Olá gente! Obrigada de coração a todas que comentaram: Joana Patrícia, Andromeda Moony, Ninha Souma e aqueles que não de identificaram. Beijinhos :*


	9. Capítulo 9

Lily apoiou os braços na janela e inspirou fundo. O sol, o vento e James ao seu lado. O que mais podia querer? A natureza era bela. Nem mesmo as nuvens escuras no horizonte a incomodavam.

A vida era maravilhosa.

Há três horas saíram de Liberty. Tiraram vários retratos.

Assim que James saiu do chuveiro, ambos esqueceram-se das fotos. Suas cabeças e mãos ficaram ocupadas com outras coisas.

Ele já lhe dissera que ela era ingênua, mas não a ponto de menosprezar o que tinham juntos. Algo especial. Tinha certeza de que nunca encontraria outro amante como ele. Que nunca amaria outro homem do mesmo modo. Embora fosse lógico, o coração não tinha tanta certeza.

Ela sorriu. Não se arrependia de nada. Se o relacionamento deles acabasse sendo apenas físico, ela ficaria feliz. Bem, se não feliz, pelo menos satisfeita.

Suspirou e depois sacudiu a cabeça.

Enlouqueceria se tentasse entender James. Já estava tendo bastante problemas com os próprios sentimentos.

— E o que vai ser, Lily?

— O quê? — indagou, surpresa.

— Precisaremos parar, se começar a chover. — Ele lhe entregou o mapa. — Onde vai ser, desta vez?

— Ah.

Recostando-se no banco, estudava as cidades pelo caminho.

Gray Creek... Arrow Bend... Quartz.

Não. Não. Não.

Ela achou o que queria oitenta quilômetros a oeste.

Sorrindo, mostrou o mapa para James.

Uma hora mais tarde, James parou no estacionamento do Hotel Forty Winks, em Lucky, Arizona. As nuvens carregadas escureciam a tarde, antes mesmo do sol se pôr.

Quando escutou o trovão a distância, Lily estremeceu, pegou sua bolsa e seguiu James até a recepção do hotel. Lá dentro uma pequena televisão colorida exibia um programa de auditório.

— "...E aí veio o mau tempo" era a primeira frase de que história de _Hemmingwayl_

— _Moveable Feast _— James murmurou.

Lily olhou para James, distraído. Quando o apresentador confirmou a resposta, Lily ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Enquanto esperavam, as perguntas continuavam na televisão:

— Este é o oitavo planeta a partir da Terra...

— Netuno — James disse, tirando a carteira do bolso de trás do jeans. Lily ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

Boquiaberta, Lily olhava para James. A recepcionista apareceu meio sonolenta.

— Oh, Deus. — Com a mão no peito, a recepcionista colocou os óculos, chamava-se Dorothy. — Devo ter adormecido.

— Gostaríamos de um quarto — anunciou James, jogando o cartão de crédito no balcão. — Cama de casal, não fumante.

_"Um quarto? _Lily suspirou.

— Bem-vindos a Lucky — a mulher falou, com um sorriso. — Para onde você e sua esposa estão indo?

Sua esposa. Lily olhou de soslaio, esperando que ele a corrigisse, não aconteceu.

— Wolf River.

— Que coincidência. Eu tenho um sobrinho em Wolf River. — Lily olhou para a mulher, ansiosa.

— Você... você tem um sobrinho em Wolf River?

— Tenho. Frank Longbottom. O nome da esposa dele é Alice.

— Você já esteve lá? — Lily perguntou, gentilmente.—Em Wolf River?

— Várias vezes.

— Lily — disse James, tocando no seu ombro. — Talvez seja cedo. — Ela olhou para ele e sacudiu a cabeça, depois voltou o olhar para a recepcionista.

— Você já ouviu falar na família Chesterton?

— Os Chesterton? Mas é claro. Todo mundo em Wolf River já ouviu falar dos Chesterton. Eles eram donos de metade da cidade.

— Eram?

— Havia três irmãos quando eu era adolescente. William era o mais velho. Ele não era boa coisa. Tinha também Damon e Thomas. Damon era o mais quieto, e Thomas o esquentado. Eu tinha uma queda pelo Thomas quando era mais nova.

Seus tios. William e Thomas.

— Você... você conheceu Damon?

— Encontrei com ele algumas vezes, durante um verão — disse Dorothy, suspirando. — Angela me enviou um artigo de jornal sobre o acidente de carro. Matou a família toda, três crianças e a esposa, embora não me lembre do nome dela.

— Nora — sussurrou Lily. — Seu nome era Nora.

— É verdade. Conhece os Chesterton?

— Não, só ouvi falar neles.

— Até onde sei, Lucas, o filho de Thomas, foi o único que sobrou. Ouvi histórias de um filho de William, mas pelo que sei, ele fugiu quando era adolescente.

O telefone tocou, e Dorothy virou-se para atender, James agarrou o braço de Lily.

— É melhor irmos.

Ao saírem do saguão, Lily apoiou-se em James.

—Vi os documentos. Escutei a confissão dos meus pais. Mas, até este instante, nada parecia ser real. Aquela mulher lá dentro mudou tudo.

— É... É tudo verdade.

— Ela conheceu meu pai. Conheceu meus tios.

A tempestade se aproximava. Lily tocou a face de James para certificar-se de que ele também era real.

— Tem uma pizzaria do outro lado da rua, que tal?

— Contanto que seja uma gigante de pepperoni.

— Pepperoni também era proibido? Que crueldade.

— Eu que o diga.

Ao entrarem no Pearl's Pizza e Salão de Bilhar, havia cheiro de pizza, o restaurante estava cheio, havia filas para pedir, para sentar e para bebidas.

— Faça os pedidos — disse Lily. — Pegarei uma mesa. — Minutos mais tarde, James juntou-se a Lily numa mesa ao lado dos jogos infantis.

— Baderneiros — ele murmurou, sentando-se.

— São apenas crianças. Não gosta de crianças?

— Claro. Eu já fui criança. Também já fui baderneiro.

— Não acredito. Baderneiros não lêem Hemingway ou sabem a raiz quadrada de vinte e cinco mil.

— Se o oficial de condicional deles acreditar em instrução, eles até podem.

— Você esteve preso?

A surpresa nos seus olhos o lembrou de como ela sabia tão pouco da vida fora do seu mundinho protegido. E como sabia pouco a respeito dele.

Nos guetos de Nova Jersey, a única coisa que importava era a sobrevivência. Quando garoto, ele viu, e até fez, coisas que deixariam Lily toda arrepiada.

Diabos, _ele _ficava todo arrepiado, só de pensar.

— Pelo juizado de menores, com quatorze anos.

— Era só uma criança.

— Onde cresci, quatorze, definitivamente, não é só uma criança. E o homem de quem Sirius e eu roubamos o carro não ligou muito para a nossa idade.

— Quem é Sirius?

— Meu melhor amigo. A ovelha negra da família Black, que fugiu de casa e veio morar comigo e meu pai. Ele é o irmão que nunca tive.

— Vocês cometeram um erro, você não tinha sua mãe e seu pai era um alcoólatra. Decerto o juiz levou isso em consideração.

— Claro que levou. Mandou o Sirius de volta para casa e eu para um centro juvenil em Newark.

— Porque Sirius não foi para o centro juvenil também?

— O pai de Sirius é um diplomata influente e o juiz não queria problemas.

— Que horror!

— Mas foi o melhor, deu a mim um objetivo.

— Que objetivo?

— Não acabar como os outros meninos do centro.

— E quanto a Sirius?

— Ele terminou a escola e conseguiu uma bolsa para a Universidade do Texas. Mostrou ao pai dele de que não precisa do sobrenome Black para ser alguém. Nenhum de nós nunca olhou para trás.

Ela queria de volta seu passado, e ele queria esquecer o seu.

— E Sirius? Onde ele está agora?

— É dono de uma construtora a cerca de trinta quilômetros de Fort Worth.

Lily notou o orgulho na voz de James.

— E você não foi para a universidade?

— Diplomas são para pessoas com horários, que gostam de adular o chefe. Minha vida é simples, não tenho cartão de ponto, jardins, nem leite para levar a caminho de casa.

Lily percebeu a conversa ir de educação para casamento, mas James estava tentando convencê-la, ou a si próprio, de que não pretendia se comprometer.

Ela apreciava sua franqueza, tivera mentiras demais na vida, precisava da verdade agora.

Sabia que verdades a esperavam em Wolf River e que estava na hora de ir para lá.

Eles comeram pizza, jogaram videogames e fliperama e, naquela noite, sob os sons da chuva e de trovoadas, fizeram amor com a mesma intensidade que a tempestade, ambos percebendo que seu tempo juntos estava ficando menor a cada hora. A cada minuto. A cada segundo...

* * *

Olá gente! Peço perdão pela demora, mas agora é a reta final do semestre e vou me dedicar exclusivamente a faculdade, acho que só conseguirei postar novamente em dezembro nas férias, mas prometo que seu tiver um tempinho posto antes. Muito obrigada de coração a todas que comentaram. Beijos :*


End file.
